A New Perspective
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: Changing sides, Harry and Hermione discover a whole new world, new lies, new enemies but most important new love. Dark!Slyth!Harry SLASH! Harry/Rodolphus, Tom/Lucius, Bill/Hermione/Charlie, Severus/Rabastan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

If you looked outside at that time, you would have seen two lone figures walking down the road, heading for where the big and very old mansion stood. Why they would want to go there, would have been a mystery for anyone who did not know what dwelt on there, even if the mansion was in ruins for any normal person, if you knew what to look for it still stood there was proud and beautifully as it did in its early days.

"Could you please tell me again why we are doing this?" It was a woman´s voice, a bit shrill as if she was nervous, which she was. It was not everyday a muggleborn witch went to speak with the most feared dark lord the world had seen since Grindewald , of her own will.

"Oh please, I promise you he won´t kill you, now would you please stop with all that smoking? You´ve already had five and that´s my last pack of cigarettes." Glaring angrily at her companion, who had reached out to grab the packet she kept in her jeans.

"Screw you Harry, you may not be nervous but hello, I´m a muggleborn, he´ll kill me!"

"No he won´t, I have a plan, trust me." She snorted, that did not make her feel any better.

"Oh that makes me feel so much safer, HELL NO!" Harry rolled his eyes, maybe he should have given her the booze instead if his cigarettes. Lighting one, Harry took a drag, slowly letting the smoke out, making small rings of smoke.

"Jesus Hermione, don´t get your knickers in a twist." Hermione did not stop glaring at him but she did not light another cigarette. The huge front door of the mansion were made of dark timber and made the mansion look bigger. Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked on the door. Hoping that someone actually would hear it, and it seemed someone did. Soundlessly the door opened only to reveal a small house elf standing in the doorway looking up at them with big round eyes.

"May I help you?" It had a squeaky voice as any other elf but it spoke with proper grammar and its clothes were clean so Harry concluded that the house elves were well treated. Giving the elf his best and most charming smile, Harry did not even blink when he spoke.

"Yes, we are here to speak with Tom, tell him it is Harry." Showing Harry and Hermione into the big hall, leaving them there, the house elf left to inform the owner of the house that he had quests. Hermione had started to chew on some bubblegum she had had in her pocket, it would not do to bite on her nails, she had been to the pedicurist only a day ago and so she was not going to destroy her nicely done nails.  
It did not take long before a man came down the stairs, he looked as if he was in his early thirties, clad in muggle clothes, a book in his hand and a suspicious look on his face.

"Potter what a surprise and his little muggle friend is with him." Hermione had gripped Harry's hand and her nails were digging into his skin, making it hard for him not to wince. Whatever people thought about Hermione, she surely was not weak.

"Nice to see you too Tom, you look smashing. Now I have something important to speak with you about and I would appreciate if we could talk civilly, without any hexes." Harry could feel those brown eyes looking at him intensely, as if Tom was trying to decide if Harry was speaking the truth. Nodding, Tom showed them into a study, it was big and spacious with books covering all the four walls, and there was even a small table in the middle of the room with a sofa and chairs, all in black leather.

"Do sit down." Tom motioned for the sofa and both the teenagers sat down, Potter looked calm but the Granger girl looked as if hell had frozen, to be exact she looked as if she would start hyperventilating at any moment now. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to join you, as your equal of course," Harry could have bet his fortune that he had caught Tom of guard but the dark lord composed himself before anyone else noticed. They spoke for a long time, Harry doing most of the talking with only small comments from Hermione while Tom listened. He had a lot to think about when he retired that night.

"Well you may stay here at the manor; Twinky will show you to your rooms," Tom snapped his fingers, and a small elf appeared.

"What dose master wish for me to do?"

"Show these two guests where they can sleep; some extra clothing would probably be appreciated." Both teens nodded and followed the small elf out from the room. Everything had somehow gone a lot easier than they had imagined but the dark lord was just one person, his followers would be something else. Hermione had slightly calmed down and when they had spoken, she had seen a completely different side of Voldemort, of course, he was still dangerous but her senses told her he would not break a promise. Which was true, Tom did not promise something he did not mean and he was actually quite happy that he had gotten Harry on his side, the muggle girl was just a plus, and it was no secret that she was an adequate witch and knew her spells. Not that it was that which stuck to him, it was what they had told him, about what Dumbledore did and how he did it. Sneering Tom could not help but feel that there may still be some hope for the dark side.

***

To say that the inner circle was surprised when they arrived that morning to eat breakfast at the manor, a tradition that they all seemed to enjoy, and saw their lord sitting in the small dining hall with Potter and muggle girl talking, it would be a lie, they were gob smacked. It took a good part of the breakfast to get everything explained and some calmed down. After all it was not every day you find your lord talking with his sworn enemy, in a civil way.

"Did Dumbledore really do that?" Narcissa´s voice broke at the end.  
"Yes, and Sirius was neither the first nor the last to be sacrificed for the greater good." Harry´s voice was low; he had never felt more betrayed than when he heard the headmaster's plans.

"Well it seems as if he´s not as light as he want people to think he is," Rodolphus said, his voice was a bit raspy after the years in Azkaban and he had a thoughtful expression on his face. Out of all Tom´s inner circle, Rodolphus was the quietest and calmest. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was their unofficial healer or what it was but he was always the voice of reason. He did rarely get angry and he always seemed to have answers to everything. Rodolphus had never been a big fan of speaking and so when he did speak people listened, not in the way Lucius did it, almost commanding people to listen, no it was more of a pull. People were drawn to his voice, and Harry could not stop himself from looking at the man, he was handsome but like Sirius, he looked haunted and he had yet to fill out completely after his stay in Azkaban. Eating their breakfast, they moved to the drawing room, as it was much more comfortable.  
While they sat in the room drinking tea, all kinds of weird plans were cracked but in the end it was Hermione who was the voice of reason.

"Why not just put a death eater as the DADA professor, gods know that Dumbles has a hard time finding one and on the same time you´ll have someone there as an extra pair of eyes. N offense professor but you won´t be able to handle it all alone." Tom nodded; the girl was speaking the truth.

"You´re right, but who would that be? You forget that almost everyone in this room is on the run, well except for Lucius but I need him for other business." At that Hermione gave a lopsided grin.

"Who said it had to be a follower, why don´t you go? I mean the only one who would know who you are, is Dumbledore and a minor glamour would make sure he wouldn´t recognize you."

"She´s right my lord, and then you would get direct information," Severus cut in, a blank expression on his face. His mind going over every possible thing that could go wrong but if they managed to pull this one of then they would always be one-step ahead of Dumbledore.

"Are you sure? There is no way I will be let into the castle."

"Don´t be so sure," said Harry.

"He´s right, and if I say that you´re an old acquaints that I met in America and that your neutral leaning more for the light side then believe me you´ll have the job." Tom had to admit that Severus was making a valid point and that the idea in itself was not a bad one. Watching the people in the room, at least Lucius seemed to think it was a good idea if you went by his facial expression and Bella was looking rather smug. Rabastan was quiet but it was nothing new, and Rodolphus was nodding approvingly. Sighing Tom, shook his head.

"Well if you can arrange it in a decent way Severus then why not, it´s not as if we have a better plan." Harry laughed at that, which earned him a few glances.

"Dumbles won´t know what hit him." If Harry would have known how right, he was when he said that. No one would be able to expect what would happen next.

***

Living in the big manor was something completely new for the two teens but it did not take long before they adjusted. Never in her life had Hermione thought she would be sitting and drinking tea whit Narcissa Malfoy having a good time. Everyone were like one big family, and whatever people believed about Tom then it was not true, yes the man could be a psychopath but not once had she seen him raise his wand against his inner circle. The way they acted around family and friends were so much h different from how the acted to other people that in the start Hermione had been a bit shocked. Especially Lucius, he was nice caring and gentle if you were family and Hermione did not even want to think what would happen to the poor sod who would try to hurt Narcissa or worse Draco. Half of the time the death eaters acted like five year olds was entirely over looked, especially was it was Bella and Lucius with their fights.  
Hermione was not the only one having a good time, Harry and Tom, spent several hours together talking, and somehow Harry found himself understanding the other man better. Harry told about his home life and in exchange, Tom told Harry about his time in the orphanage. Thus, the days passed slowly, nearing in on September the first.

* * *

Is it good enough to be continued on? Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Severus was trying to keep a blank expression, but it was so hard when he just wanted to throttle the man that sat in front of him.

"So you´re telling me, that this friend of yours would be interested in the position as the DADA teacher?" Those annoyingly twinkling blue eyes, watched the snarky potions professor closely.

"Yes, Keenan contacted me a few weeks ago wondering if the position still was open and if I could speak with you."

"Well I would wish to speak with him but I´m afraid I´m a bit busy until September 1 but I´ll take your word on it." Severus almost jumped of joy, the old coot must be more desperate than he lets on or else he would not accept Tom as a teacher without meeting him.

"I´ll tell him that now I have to leave, can´t leave the potions simmering alone for such a long time." Excusing himself Severus flooed to Spinner´s end from where he left for Slytherin Manor, to tell Tom the news.

Flooing to the manor, letting himself in, Severus headed for Tom´s private study, a place that had become the new 'drawing room' because everyone always seemed to end up there. Deaf ears received Tom´s whining that they did not respect his privacy, and so he had given up and just let them stay. Walking in through the doors, Severus found the room almost deserted, except for Lucius and Tom who was sitting on the sofa, well Tom was on top of Lucius kissing him, hissing softly in parseltounge. Clearing his throat, Severus closed the door behind him.

"My lord?" Sighing Tom pulled away from his lover, straightening his clothes. A small glare fixed on his spy.

"What is it Severus?"

"The teachers position, Dumbledore accepted you, by the way you´ll go by the name of Keenan McCartney." While Severus spoke, Lucius sat up watching his lover and friend.

"He must be very desperate if he gave you the position without even meeting you." Lucius sounded thoughtful, leaning back into the sofa. This would make things a lot easier, hopefully.

***

It was September 1 and for the first time in all the years Harry woken up in the morning ready to leave as he had put some clothes on. With the Weasleys, there had always been something that needed to be done; it was with one word, chaos. Now he could calmly put some clothes on, go down to breakfast and have a nice and silent morning with no panicking or hassle.

"Good morning," sitting down in a chair beside Hermione, Harry sipped on a cup of coffee. Tom was sitting at the end of the table two seats from Harry, with Lucius beside him, the two men engrossed in a conversation. Bella was harassing Rabastan who looked more asleep than awake and Rodolphus was prying his wife off his brother. Severus was quietly eating while Narcissa tried to force-feed him, telling him he ate too little.

"I give up! Should it not be the women who eat less than the men?" Narcissa gave them a stern glance, especially Tom, Lucius, Severus and Harry who she not long after he and Hermione arrived, put him in the same section as the three other males, telling him he ate too little. How he ever could survive on that little she had no idea. It was quite hilarious if you were not a victim of hers, especially Bella liked to tease them about it. After her stay in Azkaban, she had started to appreciate food more as did the Lestrange brothers.

"Remember stick to the plan and pray that we will not get caught."

"Oh please it´ll go well, I´m more worried about my cigarettes ending," said Harry, looking at his fingernails. Tom was glaring holes at Harry, easy for the brat to say that, he was not the current dark lord who everyone wanted dead except for his followers. Taking a deep breath, Tom stepped through the floo, Severus not far from him. They would floo to the three broomsticks where from they would walk up to Hogwarts while Harry and Hermione took the train. Dragging their big trunks with them, Harry and Hermione braced themselves on a hellish ride o the castle; god knows how much of a prat Ron would be. Before they had the time to board, the train Harry spotted Susan.

"Oy, Suse," spinning around the blond Hufflepuff girls face broke into a huge grin, hurrying up to Harry, giving him a hug turning to Hermione and giving the girl a hug.

"Harry, Hermione haven´t seen you too in a while, you missed Hanna´s party."

"Oh damn, was it fun? Would have loved to be there but didn´t have the time." What Harry said was true, they had been very busy locating where Tom lived. Susan pulled out two cards, before she left dragging her trunk onto the train.

"It´s so nice of her to invite us, again," said Hermione, smiling softly.

"I know Hermione but Suse has the best parties ever, come on I want to find a decent compartment." With that, the two teens boarded the train.

Severus and Tom walked up to the castle; somehow, Tom had a nostalgic feeling. Hogwarts had been the first place he had ever called home and here he was, the resident dark lord, playing teacher in defense against the dark arts, it was hilarious.  
Tom had a small smirk on his face, trying to look pleasant. The teachers' lounge was not far from the great hall, and so getting lost would not be an option. Stepping into the room, all sounds died out, while staring at the potions master and the new face none of them had seen before.

"Ah, welcome back Severus, and you must be Keenan McCartney it is nice to finally meet you," Tom wanted to gag when Dumbledore addressed him. Forcing the good smile to stay on his lips, Tom took Dumbledores hand and shook it.

"Yes it is, I have heard a lot of stories about Hogwarts and I look forward to start teaching," at that Dumbledore chuckled a little, his annoying eyes twinkling more than ever.

"Very good, well let me introduce you to out other teachers, all of you this is Kennan he will be out new DADA teacher, this is Minerva she is the head of Gryffindor, Flitwick the head of Ravenclaw, Pomona head of Hufflepuff…" Thus, it went on for half an hour, Tom´s head was spinning in the end. Thank god, he had a good memory or else it would be a bit embarrassing forgetting everyone's names.  
All the teaches headed down to the great hall, taking their seats, just as the doors opened and in welled the older student´s chatting, laughing and joking with each other. Everything sure looked different from the teachers table, than from the house tables. Tom did not really listen to the sorting not to Dumbledore´s speech, his eyes watching over the students.

"Welcome back and welcome new students, I hope you had a pleasant summer and are full of energy, to face another year here at Hogwarts. We have a new DADA professor, _again_, let us welcome Kennan McCartney." Standing up, Tom did a curt nod with his head, many looking in awe at the handsome man. There was no mistake that this man was a pureblood. Harry could not stop from grinning; Tom really knew how to get people's attention. Glancing at Hermione, he could clearly see that she was thinking the same thing.

Closing his eyes Harry put a hand on his stomach, he had eaten absolutely too much. Student´s were leaving the great hall, the new fifth year prefects showing the new first years to the common rooms. Harry did not move, he had promised Hermione he would wait for her. Hermione and Draco were the new heads and so Dumbledore wished to speak with them. The two of them would get their own rooms but it would take a few days, as there had been some complications with the rooms. What the problem was no one except for Dumbledore seemed to know.

"Argh, god if could have gotten away with then I would´ve killed the man!" Hermione was angry. Draco had separated from the two Gryffindors outside the great hall, while Hermione and Harry left for the tower.

"I know the feeling but we´ll get him," said Harry. Everything would change if they only could get Dumbledore out of the picture and maybe some more influential light wizards. Harry grinned at the thought, a soft but cold laugh escaping his lips.  
Everything would change.

* * *

Ha! second chapter done, is it still readable? **REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wide-awake Harry skipped all the way down to breakfast. He had not slept this good in a long time and it had nothing to do with the fact that he had jinxed the stupid weasel, before he went to bed. His new found skill to occlude his mind, had made everything much easier, especially as he did not receive Dumbledore´s fake dreams or anything else that Harry himself did not want to have in his head. There were not many people up yet, well if you do not count some exited new Ravenclaw first years.  
Harry was halfway down a corridor when he heard Neville, shout at him.

"HARRY, WAIT!" turning around, Harry saw Neville and Hermione closing in on him in a hurry, both looking as if they left in a frenzy.

"Yes, I thought you both were still asleep."

"Sleep, with Ronald in the same room, Harry please no one can do that." Harry had to admit that Neville was right, not that it in a way was bad, and thanks to Ronald, everyone else who slept in the dorm had learned silencing spells. Strolling down the corridor the trio headed for the great hall.  
Harry wanted to scream in frustration when the sixth person stepped up to him and asked for an autograph or whatever it was that they were asking for. Neville had a hard but hidden grip around Harry´s wand arm so that the green-eyed boy would not hex anyone that would not be the best of publicity.  
Tom, Dumbledore, Minerva and some teacher Tom had forgotten the name of stood outside the doors of the great hall, watching as students started to fill in. Tom himself could not wait for his coffee, when he could sit down by the table and drink his holy coffee in peace, but no Dumbledore just had to engage him in a conversation right outside the great hall. Trying to ignore the annoying headmaster while looking as if he was listening, Tom saw Harry Hermione and that Longbottom boy coming their way, Harry looking more than pissed. Catching Hermiones eyes, winking at the girl who grinned back, before she gave a small shriek, running up to him, giving him a bear hug.

"KEENAN, my favorite uncle! Haven´t seen you in a while!" Hermione was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hermione, my favorite niece, how are you doing?" For once Tom was lucky that he had such a good poker face, Minerva looked chocked even Dumbledore looked rather surprised.

"Niece?" Minerva barley got the words out of her mouth.

"Why do you two still insist that you are related? Keenan you neither have a niece, nor do you Hermione have an uncle."

"Shut up Harry," at this he only raised an eyebrow. Now if the three teachers well almost all the teachers had come to see what was happening, stood with their mouths open staring at the new teacher and the witch many of them had to admit outsmarted them. Hermione pouted.

"Come on Harry, it was such a fascinating meeting we had didn´t we?" Tom nodded.

"Yes, I remember it so well," Tom had a small pause to increase the dramatic air, "such a fine day, Las Vegas sure is a great place." A snort was heard, it was Severus who came up from the dungeons and could not stop from hearing Tom and Hermione fooling around, making everyone confused, a mind game you did not want to be pulled into.

"Then pray tell how did we meet?"

"They met in a forest, their buss had broken down and they had to walk all the way back that would have been what fifty kilometers? And Keenan was the only one who understood her did you call it, oh yes 'my super intelligent and complex brain'." Harry wanted to roll on the floor laughing, when he saw the potions master give the two an evil glare, before he walked briskly into the great hall, scaring a poor second year Hufflepuff boy.

"Well I for one am hungry, if you´ll excuse me," Tom made a curt nod before he left the chocked teachers. Harry pulled a still giggling Hermione with him and Neville walked quietly after them, not sure of what had happened.

***

Tom was nervous; yes, the resident dark lord was nervous, he was going to have the seventh years Gryffindor Slytherin class. They were infamous for being the worst class to have, not that they were not talented, oh no it was the competition and hate between the two houses that created the problems. Why they even were together was a mystery for most of the staff but Dumbledore insisted on keeping them together. Even Minerva had said it would be better to separate them. Opening the door, Tom took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing…"

The whole class fell silent when the door opened, reveling their new teacher. Many bets were going around would he be another Lockheart or maybe, a Quirrle or maybe they would get lucky and this McCartney would know his thing.

"Well… Welcome to your first class of DADA in your last year of studying." Someone sniggered in the back of the class but no one said anything. "Because of the treat we will be having a lot of dueling, so be prepared for a lot of practical lessons." With that, Tom launched onto a long speech about all kinds of different magic, dark, light, grey etc. Half way through the lecture, a sneering Ronald cut off Tom in the middle of a sentence.

"Sir, it´s forbidden to do dark arts at Hogwarts," said Ron. Tom had the urge to smack himself in the face or kill the annoying brat and at that time, opinion number two, sounded a lot more inviting.

"Mr. Weasley, who is the teacher in this classroom? Me, now tell me who is the older one and more experienced? And who has read all the laws, rules and all that shit that comes with this job, well that's me," Tom spoke in a very slow voice as if Ron was either very small or a bit stupid. A dangerous glint had sparked in Tom´s eyes, when he let his now brown eyes pierce the annoying brat. Harry was trying hard not to laugh at Ronald and looking around the class he was not the only one.  
If you do not count that small episode, Tom had to admit that the lesson went better than he had thought.

Frantic laughter rang through the tick mahogany door. Stepping through the door Harry blinked a few times. He would never get use to this side of the death eaters, especially Luc and Bella. Plopping down in one of the vacant seats, Harry lit a cigarette a pleased sigh escaping his lips. This was the best point of the day when he would escape Ron´s annoying comments and he could smoke his cigarettes without being disturbed.  
Narcissa poured a glass of whisky for Harry, they had fast learned that they boy could hold his liquor better than most adults and who was going to deny him one of the best things of being a youth and studying at Hogwarts, the parties and the mindless drinking.

"Why whisky?" asked Harry.

"Because we´re savoring the best for last," Rabastan actually looked proud when he said it, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh… didn´t think of that," Harry looked thoughtful, taking a sip of his whisky. Not seeing Lucius snatching the cigarette pack, lighting one.

"Where´s Hermione?"

"Dun no, probably at WWW."

"WWW?"

"Bella don´t tell me you don´t know what WWW stands for!?" Harry looked as if she had insulted him in some way, almost dropping his now almost finished cigarette.

"No I don´t"

"Well it´s a prank shop, ringing any bells?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, darling."

"Okay, well it belongs to Gred and Forge and because I´m all knowing I know that Hermione is there because Bill and Charlie are staying there for a few days." Harry watched the witch smugly; Bella rolled her eyes at the teens crazy antics.

"Should you not be in bed or something it´s already past curfew?" It was Severus, he stood in the doorway watching the teen and one of the wizarding worlds most dangerous witch bantering, okay play mocking and no blood was flying, dripping nor running, it was a great improvement.

"Maybe…" Harry gave his potions professor a cheeky grin, gulping down the rest of his whisky.

"Severus why don´t you make sure he gets to bed, I don´t want to find him lost when we start our attack on Dumbles," Tom´s voice said clearly that there was no room for arguing and so Severus pulled Harry with him and back to the Gryffindor Tower. He could not wait before he would be able to lie down in his own bed and relax; it had been a rather trying day. It had only been two weeks since school started and people were already blowing up cauldrons and getting detentions.  
Eerie silences hang over the common room and so Harry did not linger. Pulling off his shirt, pants and shoes not bothering to change into his pajamas Harry fell asleep.

***

"Will we really be able to go through this and get our alive?" Taken aback by the question, Tom turned around to see his lover in the eyes.

"No matter what happens I´ll never let you die."

"You won´t, never?" the voice was softer than before but held more feelings in it.

"Never, if you die I´ll die," whispered Tom, leaning down to brush his lips against his lovers.

"You should not throw away your life because of me; you are the dark lord after all."

"Lucius nothing is more important to me than your wellbeing, you´re my mate, remember that." Forcefully claiming his mate's soft lips, he was addicted to them. Their sweet taste and soft touch, Tom would never stop kissing Lucius if he had a choice. Whatever happened as long as he had Lucius by his side, Tom would be happy something he had thought he would never have.

* * *

That was the third chapter, hope you liked it!

**A review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry had never heard Ron scream that loud and high, if he had know declining the position and quidditch captain would create this kind of panic maybe he should have done it earlier. Groaning Harry tried to ignore Ron´s voice but it was very hard when he was screaming in Harry´s ear.

"Oh holy mother Mary would you SHUT UP, Ronald," Hermione was so angry she had considered on hexing the Weasley but she restrained herself in time. He had been going on for the last half an hour, about Harry not wanting to play quidditch this year.

"Mione, do you really want the slimy snakes to win?"

"I see no slimy snakes do you, Harry?"

"No I don´t, maybe you ought to get your eyes checked Ronald and if I don´t want to play it´s none of your business." Now if people had not been listening now they certainly were, Tom and Severus were watching from the teachers table, looking mildly amused. Dumbledore on the other hand could barely contain his anger.  
Harry was getting too much out of hand, hanging around Slytherins even calling them his friends. Dumbledore smiled sweetly when an idea popped into his mind, he had been able to get Lily angry enough with Severus destroying their friendship then why could he not do it again? On the other hand, maybe he would need to do something a bit more radical to get his point through, after all this was all in the name of the greater good.

Tom was nursing a migraine that could split earth in two half's. Seated in the teachers´ lounge, sipping on a cup of coffee Tom had no bigger whish than that Dumbledore would arrive so that they could have their blasted meeting and then he could go to bed. Beside him Severus did not look any better, then again every single one in the room knew that he had seventh year Gryffindor Slytherin, three hours that day, and so no one questioned the snarky man´s bad temper. It was much better to let him calm himself and get back on track, before trying anything with him, he tended to have such a nasty way of putting things when he was in a mood like that.  
The meeting could not go any slower, Dumbledore spoke and spoke and spoke and spoke and spoke a bit more. His voice almost drove Tom to insanity again, and there he did not wish to go again.

While the teachers were listening to Dumbledore fighting the urge to close their eyes and fall asleep, students from all the houses were gathering in the room of requirement for a party. Susan´s parties were the best, were you not invited then you really did not have any status in the school. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and a few sixth and fifth years Gryffindors was heading for the party. Harry still remembered his first party, he had been in third year and in fourth years was the first time he was to a Hufflepuff party, Cedric had invited him and of course, Harry had heard the rumors that the Hufflepuff parties were the best, in reality the Puff´s were real party animals. How they had never been caught was a wonder but Harry had his suspicions that some of the teachers gave a bit leeway who it was he had no idea. Alternatively, they were really so stupid that they thought everyone slept in their beds like good students.

"Come on Hermione, let´s party." Harry put an arm around Hermione´s shoulders, and a grin on his face, the first party of the year. Inside the room the music was blasting, spotting Draco and Blaise by the bar, Harry navigated himself through the crowd of people standing in the way. It took a good ten minutes because they just had to stop and talk to almost every person in the way. At last, they got through the crowd.

"Hello, Draco, Blaise!" Letting go of Hermione Harry sat down between the two Slytherins at the bar. "A whisky, you Hermione?"

"Surprise me," Hermione winked at the bartender, he was a sixth year Hufflepuff, winking back at the now completely transformed Hermione. She wore a tight short black skirt, a white top and a pair of high heels, at least nine inches. Her attitude from being a know-it-all to a party loving chick, everyone knew to keep her identity a secret or else they would have a pissed Harry after them and that did they not want.

"Cigarette?" Harry was already on his second cigarette, his third whisky glass in his hand. Draco and Blaise were somewhere; Hermione had been flirting shamelessly with the bartender, but who cared?

The walk back to the Gryffindor common room was interesting to say the least. Harry was carrying Hermione, who had a strong grip around a Campari bottle the bartender whose name was Joe had given her. She was laughing like crazy, a lot like Bellatrix, while Harry was desperately trying to smoke his last cigarette for a few hours' maybe days, while he dragged Neville behind him back with them. Harry hoped that no one would be awake in the dorm; it had been hard enough to sneak out. In the dorm Harry threw Neville down on the boy's bed, and then gently putting Hermione down on his bed, using his wand to change her clothes taking off her shoed before he lied down beside her, he had no strength to change his clothes. Closing his eyes Harry drifted away; it had been a hell of a party.

Strolling down the empty corridor smoking a cigarette Harry enjoyed the calm and quietness of a Saturday morning after a party. It was seven o´clock and the castle was empty, well almost he had seen Severus, who was on his way back to the dungeons, but what he had been doing was none of Harry´s concern.

"Harry what are you doing awake at this hour?" Harry almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the raspy voice, belonging to Rodolphus.

"Rodolphus, didn´t see you there, what´s so wrong about the morning?" The older man gave him a crooked smile.

"Nothing, I myself enjoy the calmness of the morning I´m just not used to the fact that I´m not the only one awake at this hour."

"You shouldn´t walk around like this, there are probably many teachers up by now." Rodolphus nodded but he did not leave.

"I know, but I had to stretch my legs, living in such a close way with not only Bella and Rabastan but with Cissy and Lucius would even drive Dumbledore up the wall faster than the fastest," said Rodolphus, sitting down on the stone floor. Harry sank down beside him, offering the older man a cigarette.

"Want one? Well I can´t blame you, Bells and Luc seemed like a handful and with Rabastan on top of that…" Rodolphus laughed.

"You´re right, I got lucky that Cissy is there too and I have Severus who keeps an eye on Rabastan so I only have to worry about Bella." Harry could not stop staring at the man, Harry was not going to deny that he felt attracted to Rodolphus but the man was married and to Bella of all women.  
Harry and Rodolphus sat there for over an hour before Rodolphus went back to Tom´s room where he had the big trunk the death eaters lived in, it had been special made so that you could live in it and so the death eaters were inside of Hogwarts with Tom. Harry followed the man back; he had something important to talk about with Tom. If the dark lord was, awake not that it would hinder Harry cold water always seemed to do the trick.  
Nearing in on Tom´s office, Harry grabbed Rodolphus by the arm, stopping the older man. Before Rodolphus could say anything, Harry tiptoed crushing his lips to Rodolphus. Turning around Harry left a chocked death eater in the hallway. His face redder than a tomato, how could he let his stupid Gryffindor side win like that?

"I`LL FUCKING KILL YOU POTTER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Harry covered his ears, hiding behind the sofa. Maybe he should not have poured ice-cold water onto the man and then jumped on the bed. Tom was furious, his wand in one hand and a maniac expression on his face.  
Making a mad dash for the door leading to the DADA classroom Harry had barely time to duck when a hex flew only a few millimeters over his head. Gripping after the doorknob, Harry almost cursed aloud, Tom had locked the door, magically, and Harry had somehow misplaced his wand.

Neville was in a good mood, it had been a calm evening and he had not been disturbed in his sleep, and no one disturbed him in the morning, Ron, Dean and Seamus was a sleep and Harry was already gone. Neville was almost past the DADA classrooms door when he heard a squeal okay a very feminine scream, sounding alarmingly a lot like Harry.

"SORRY, SORRY! CAN YOU STOP FIRING THOSE FUCKING HEXES FOR A MOMENT YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!" A loud crash was heard.

"STOP YOU WERE THE ANNOYING PUNK WHO THREW WATER ON ME!" Neville winced, it sounded as if a window broke.

"SO, I HAD SOME IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO TALK ABOUT WITH YOU! " Another crash and a girly scream coming from Harry.

"I DON´T CARE!"

"OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE VOLDY, CALM DOWN!" Neville blinked, Voldy? Reaching for his wand, Neville steeled himself.

"Alohomora," opening the doorway, Neville was met with a quite unusual sight. Harry was lying on the floor, with Professor McCartney on top of him trying to strangle Harry to death.

"Give up Potter, you´ll never win against me,"

"Oh please Voldy, you may be the resident dark lord but I´m your equal," squeaked Harry, he was blue in the face of the oxygen loss, and trying to pry Tom off was harder than you could think. Neither had noticed Neville standing in the doorway, wand in hand.

"Excuse me," said Neville. It had a positive result; both Harry and Professor McCartney if he now really were him froze.

"Neville, what are you doing here?" Taking the chance, Harry wormed out of Tom´s death grip around his throat.

"I heard you screaming and I came to check that you weren´t doing something weird or illegal, and it seems I was right." Neville gave them a skeptic look, folding his arms over his chest.

"Now why did you call him," Neville pointed at Tom "the dark lord?" Harry gulped and gave Tom a panicked glance.

"Oh nothing, he likes to scream obscure things out loud," said Tom earning himself a sharp elbow in the side. Neville was not impressed, closing the door to the classroom putting up a silencing spell; sitting down on the nearest seat.

"How come I don´t really believe you two." It was not far into the first term but everyone had already learned that Harry was creepily a lot like the new DADA teacher. Both Harry and Tom started to speak but they did not get far before Neville put up a silencing hand.

"Please one at a time, now I´m not stupid, Professor McCartney you´re Voldemort am I right?"

"Yes," Tom admitted.

"You won´t tell anyone will you?" Harry sounded worried, watching Neville who he had come to regard as a very close friend these last years, taking out a cigarette lightning it.

"Not if you tell me why you are being all friendly with the person who has tried to kill you all these years." Harry and Tom looked at each other this would be along morning.

"Okay but promise me you won´t judge before you´ve heard the whole story?" Taking a seat in front of Neville, Harry really hoped he could sway Neville to join him but then again there was the little thing with Neville´s parents had the boy´s obvious hate for Bella. Taking a deep breath Harry started to tell the story, everything from how the Dursleys´ treated him and how Dumbledore did nothing, how Sirius had been innocent, everything.

* * *

PLEASE I NEED **REVIEWS**! or else I won´t know if the story is worth continuing on, and it makes it easier fro me to write ´cause then I know if you like what I write and if there are  
things I could do better :) Meaning **REVIEW**!


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOO SORRY that I haven´t updated in a while but I had so much school work here in the end of the school year that I did not have time  
to write, so now when I´m on summer holiday I´ll try to update a bit more regulary!  
Hope you like the chapter! **

**Chapter 5**

Neville did not know what to think; here he was Neville Longbottom drinking tea with the dark lord and Harry Potter. Two of the most powerful wizards destined to kill each other were talking as if they were old friends, no one could have imagined that Harry and the dark lord were sworn enemies.

"So an explanation would be nice," Neville tried to sound sure of himself and he congratulated himself on not stammering. Harry and Tom looked at each other, how would they explain this one? Standing up Tom made sure no one could over hear their little chat, it would be best if he was quiet, after all Longbottom had shared a dorm with Harry for the last six years so the boy would hopefully take the new better if Harry was the one telling. Moreover, if the boy did not want to cooperate then they would have to oblivate or kill the boy.

"Well you see Neville… I´ve joined the dark side." Neville blinked, once, twice. It felt as if the whole world had stopped, Neville did not believe his ears. Harry bloody Potter had joined the dark side, no way in hell.

"Really smooth, now if not earlier you´ve given the poor boy a heart attack." Tom´s voice broke through the silence.

"Oh shut up Riddle, now Neville I want to know are with me or not?" Harry was worried; Neville was one of the few people Harry really trusted he had found a good friend in the other Gryffindor.

"Why?" Harry shifted in the seat, taking a sip of his firewiskey. It was a bad habit, he knew he had to stop but the burning liquid calmed his nerves.

"It all started after Sirius had died," said Harry looking down on his hands "I had been at my relatives house for a week when I received a letter, from Sirius. There was a journal in the letter, and guess who the journal belonged to," Neville was not sure but it was as if Harry´s green eyes had become colder and filled with hatred.

"Dumbledore, that crazy old man controls everything, it´s because of him that mum and dad are dead, he was…"

"Wait a minute Harry, are you telling me that Dumbledore is the one who is responsible for this war?"

"Who else would it be," said Tom, but did not say anything else. Partly because of Harry´s elbow that dug deep into his side.

"Yes, when Grindewald died no one needed him anymore and he wanted more fame and fortune so he started to plan, but when Tom got out of hand he needed a second plan and see where it has gotten us and so I Harry James Potter have joined the dark side," Neville sighed.

"How do you know it´s not a trap and even if it was true it´s not as easy as you make it sound Harry, but one question."

"Fire away."

"Why haven´t Dumbledore noticed that his journal is gone, if he now have written up all his evil schemes in it."

"It´s a copy," said Harry as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you still have it?"

"Yes of course…"

"May I read it?" Both the dark lord and Harry looked a bit taken aback by the request but Harry nodded. How he did it, Neville had no idea but one moment Harry had his hands free and in the next, he held an old leather bound journal in his hands.

"Is this it?" It was a rhetorical question.  
They did not talk much more after this, Neville´s head was spinning, he had thought it would be a fairly calm year but then again nothing normal ever happened around Harry, he should have been able to foreseen something like this would happen. When he left the room, Harry and Tom had broken out the whiskey. Harry had briefly told him about the dark lord, so Neville was now talking to Tom and not "the evil dark lord", he had to admit that the man was scary but brilliant, and not really, what you expected of a dark lord then again you should never judge the book by its cover.

Rodolphus did not know what to think when Harry crushed their lips together. He stood in the hallway a good five minutes before he registered what had happened. Sneaking past Tom´s bedroom door and into the small room where the trunk the death eaters lived was. It was a small room, comfortable with bookcases and other stuff. Opening the trunk Rodolphus climbed back in, it was time to wake the children.

"Well that went well enough, don´t you think?" Harry gave Tom a short glance when the door closed behind Neville.

"That can be discussed," said Tom Harry pouted but did not comment. Sometimes it was better to back down and this was one of those times. They were back inside of Tom´s small private room where the trunk stood, both new it would not be long before someone of the death eaters would appear. They never seemed to have understood the order, stay in the trunk and don´t wander off. Tom did not even have the patience to force them back into the trunk and so the death eaters spent most of their days in the small room, messing around, playing poker or just having a drinking contest. The first one to emerge from the trunk was a very wet Lucius followed by Bellatrix who was not in a better condition than the blonde-haired person was.

"What happened to you two?" asked Harry, eying them as if he had never seen them before.

"Rodolphus," it was Bella who answered plopping down on the sofa, conjuring a two new glasses filling them with whiskey. Lucius sat beside Tom whilst Bella was bugging Harry, trying to make him spill his whiskey.

Hermione was furious, storming down the corridor. No one dared to stand in the way, afraid of being hexed or something equally horrible. It was no secret that Hermione Hogwarts resident head girl knew quite a few nasty hexes.

"Oh he is so going to regret that, I´m going to kill that mother fucker, mwuahahahhaaa!"

"Hermione, are you feeling okay?" Hermione stopped laughing spinning around she saw Neville standing behind her, a book in his had she would never forget.

"Oh nothing," said Hermione a fake smile plastered on her face, "How did you get your hands on that book?" Neville looked surprised.

"How do you know this book? Harry let me borrow it…" There was a moment of silence," don´t tell me you´re in this with Harry…?" Hermione gave a small nod, a suspicious look on her face.

"Well I have to go, I´ll keep my eyes on you so don´t try anything funny," said Hermione before she continued down the corridor. Neville was too busy trying to get his head straight that he did not even notice the small tracking charm Hermione out on him so that she would know if Neville decided to rat them out.

Neville did not know what to think, here he had thought it would be a calm and quiet day because of the party but he seemed to have been sorely mistaken. Heading for the Gryffindor common room and the dormitory´s, Neville quickened his pace. With everything that had happened and with everything he had seen and heard, Neville found himself eager to start unfolding what Dumbledore was hiding that made Harry switch sides, and why did Neville himself not feel afraid even when he knew that the professor teaching them DADA was Voldemort, the most feared wizard in Britain. Not only that why had he been so accepting with all this? Harry could very well be lying to him, who knows how easy it is to get away with murder; everyone knows that the ministry is one big joke. Pushing these thoughts aside, Neville tried to act normal, he did not fancy being caught with this journal, and Merlin knows what would happen to him.

* * *

Please review! I know it´s short and weird and just bad but please review! *Puppy dog eyes*


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING! but I accidentally ereased the story but now I have it back haha, I had actually loaded it on a USB stick and I FOUND IT!**  
**Thans to everyone who reviewed and put my story onto their favourite list, it helped me alot to motivate myself to continue writing on this story.**

**

* * *

**

____

____

**Chapter 6**

__

Neville put up a few silencing charms making sure no one could get through his wards. Looking at the worn old book in front of him, Neville swallowed nervously. Somehow, he felt as if he was going to discover a very dark and well-kept secret. Shaky fingers opened the book and Neville stared down on the first page. It was a magical diary, meaning it held more pages than you saw, it was a very good way to store much information in the same place, so you would not lose it. Neville was a bit surprised by the date that was written on top of the page, Dumbledore sure had been up to no good for quite some time.

__

Dear journal, I had never thought my plans would work but I was wrong. Everything went according to plan, and now I have that annoying Riddle boy in my grasp. Who knew he would actually be that strong, it's a shame that he is so strong, so powerful, well I'll just have to dispose of him. No one will ever believe that I, the great Albus Dumbledore was behind the murder, I was only unlucky enough that the Riddle boy somehow sneaked out of the trouble, well I'll get him. No one will ever find out that I am the one behind the attacks, the boy is perfect for this, now I only have to make sure he stays under my thumb.

Dear journal, I have no idea how the boy cast off my controlling charms, maybe I should just have used the imperius on the annoying brat. Well he won't live for much longer...

Neville was in shock, was it really Dumbledore who had 'created' Voldemort. Something must have gone wrong, if Neville was to go by these two entries. Skipping forward a few years, Neville stopped when he had come to when Harry´s parents and most of the death eaters went to school. Taking a deep breath Neville continued to read.

Dear journal, it seems as the small leak has become bigger, I don't understand what that blasted mudblood Evans sees in that Slytherin, if things continue as they are then she will have to be eliminated. That idiot Potter, why can't he do anything right? In addition, why did he have to go and befriend a werewolf and a Black on top of it all? Maybe I'll just have to eliminate them all, oh yes…

Neville could not read anymore, this was just a bit too much for him, but it would do little good to make any hasty decisions. Not only that he was not exactly ready to jump over to the other side, he had always fancied himself to be, a bit grey. Lying down on his bed, Neville pulled out a bottle of gin from under his pillow. He had many things to think about.

HP

Dumbledore was a bit worried; the friendlier Harry got with the Slytherins the more problems it brought him. His plan was almost complete, and then he would once again be the most powerful wizard in Britain. Sitting down behind his desk, Dumbledore laughed quietly. He who had thought, that killing Sirius would solve many problems, when the last 'bad' influence was gone. Now he only had to deal with Severus and that god-forsaken werewolf and then there would be no one trying to butt in when he handles Potter.  
Laughing like a mad man, Dumbledore did not see the person standing in the shadow behind the door.

HP

Harry was sitting in Tom's office, playing cards with a cheating Rabastan. Everyone else was somewhere doing something important and so that left Harry alone with Rabastan as his babysitter, even if Harry sometimes felt as if he was the babysitter. Hermione was on a date, how she had gotten out of the castle was a mystery to Harry but he did not really care.

"I win!" Harry glared at Rabastan.

"Of course you won, you cheated, AGAIN!"

"Oh come on Harry-poo don't try covering up that you're a very sore loser."

"Don't call me that, and by the way where's the scotch for god's sake it's Saturday," said Harry, lighting a cigarette. Rabastan grinned, leaning forward so that he was only a few centimeters away from Harry's face.

"You should need a good lay, you know that? Sexual depression is not fun and I've seen how you look at my dear brother." Harry sighed, Rabastan was not overly smart, but his talent for noticing the smallest of things was incredible.  
Rabastan and Harry had been going on like this for the past three hours when a hesitant knock on the door. Both froze in their seats, when the door opened. In a split second Rabastan dove behind the sofa Harry was sitting on over the seat and back, whilst Harry dove forward trying to hide the scotch and the cards, he was suppose to be having an detention with 'Keenan'.  
Into the room stepped Neville, who only raised an eyebrow at Harry who was lying across the table, his cigarette dangling from his lips and a glass of scotch in one hand and in the other the bottle.

"Hello Neville," said Harry.

"Hey, I've been thinking and… who's that?" Looking to his side Harry saw Rabastan's legs sticking out from behind the sofa. Crawling out from behind the sofa, Rabastan had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yo! How's it going?" Neville sighed; he would never figure these people out.

"So are you in?"

"I'm in," answered Neville. Boys grinned at each other, they were going to change a few things and Dumbledore had no room in that picture.

"By the way Neville, how did you know I was here?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry, it's so secret that you were having a detention with Professor McCartney today, so it was not that hard to find you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well we're having a 'meeting' in a few days. I'll tell you when it is, so that you can get to know everyone that's in on 'the plot'," said Harry. With that Neville left, Harry still had an hour left of his detention and he had to be here or else people would get suspicious when they did not see Keenan.

"So shall we continue?" asked Rabastan. Harry grinned.

"Why of course, I'm so going to win this time."

"Dream on, or are you dreaming of someone else already?"

"Shut up and deal the cards."

* * *

Liked or Hated?  
review please


	7. Chapter 7

**HAH! the seventh chapter is done! There is a bit 'smut' in this chapter but in the next one, I promise there will be some hot Harry/Rodolphu slash!  
MWUHAHAAA, sorry 'bout that... well enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

With the small piece of paper in his hand, Neville snuck out of the Gryffindor common room, a few minutes past eleven. Harry had snuck him a note, telling him to come to Keenan's office. Neville had tried to prepare himself mentally but he had no idea who would be there and what they would think of him joining. Neville counted in his head who he knew would be there, Harry of course, Hermione, Voldemort and Rabastan, the rest if there where anyone else, Neville would take it as it came.

Neville took a few deep and calming breaths before he knocked on the door. Forcing himself to look calm, Neville opened the door. He had to admit that he was taken by surprise when he saw what kind of people that had gotten inside of the castle, and Dumbledore knew nothing about it. There was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Rabastan, Harry and of course Voldemort and Hermione, but also Fred, George, Bill and Charlie Weasley. Of course, there was also Draco and Blaise.

"Ah Neville, good to see you," exclaimed Harry, was if he had not seen Neville only forty-five minutes ago. Introductions were in order and then they could start the meeting.

"Our biggest problem, well only problem really, is Dumbledore. If we get the old goat out of our way, we'll have a free range," said Tom.

"What will we do about the order of the Phoenix? They won't stand for Dumbledore being killed," said Rabastan, whilst taking a sip from his scotch.

"He does have a point." Narcissa spoke this time. The conversation continued like this for a while, everyone speaking their mind when they saw fit. Confusing, but Neville had to admit that these people were not stupid, far from it.

"Um, Excuse me?" Fourteen pairs of eyes turned towards him.

"Got an idea?" asked Harry.

"Yes, you have that diary still, don't you?" Harry nodded. "Well why don't you use it, many of the orders members follow Dumbledore because he is an icon for the light, so why not just give it to that Skeeter woman? His reputation will be destroyed faster than you could blink," explained Neville, he was not sure that it was an over good idea, but if you were to follow Toms and Harry's facial expressions, they loved it. To not only kill him but also muddle his memory, it was great.

"I could kiss you Longbottom but they say that blondes can be very devilish when they want to," said Tom. Snort where heard and a few giggles, Neville did not want to know what that statement meant. Sometimes he happily lived in ignorance. Looking around the people in the room, Neville was sure, there was more to them than what you saw and now he did not mean capacity wise, because he knew they were all grate wizards and witches. Dangerous but grate, Neville had a hard time melting that he was sitting in a room chit chatting with magical England's best duelers, seen in many hundreds of years.  
This was the start of a new era.

HP

Snow had been falling constantly for the past three days. Excitement was clearly visible in the, Christmas was closing in. Harry was not exited, he not yet gotten any alone time with Rodolphus, to snare the older male. Scribbling on his charms essay, Harry was trying to come up with the perfect plan.

HP

Severus was tired, stressed out and worn to the bone, Dumbledore was planning something and Severus was in it, but what part he was playing, Severs had no idea. What he did know, was that it would not end well. Stirring the potion, Severus let his mind wander. He had done skele-grow so many times that he could make it in his sleep, if he wanted.

"Your hands are shaking Severus."

"W-What?" Taking a surprised step backwards, Severus back made contact with a very well toned chest.

"I said your hands are shaking Severus." It was Rabastan. Looking down on his hands, Severus had to admit that Rabastan was right they were shaking.  
Rabastan sighed, Severus was completely overworking himself, with all the work he was doing. It was not only potions for the order; he was also making potions for the dark side, and the counter potions for those potions. Then he was also making potions for the hospital wing, St Mungos and for the ministry plus his tasks as a teacher and a head of house, and he had to act as a spy for both sides while keeping up a character of being a lousy git. Okay Severus was not, the nicest person, who loved others company but he was not that horrible as the rumors said him to be.

"Why are you here Rabastan, someone could see you."

"I wanted to see you, is it a crime?" whispered Rabastan into the potions masters ear, sending small shivers down Severus spine. Moving his hands, Rabastan let them rest on Severus hips.

"Come, you need to rest and a shower you stink. I do think I can manage to stir this potion a bit and then bottle it," said Rabastan, pushing Severus in the direction of his private chamber and bathroom. Surprisingly enough Severus did not protest.

Rabastan sat down on the only chair in Severus bedroom, a book in his hand. He had not gotten far before Severus stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, water dripping from his hair. He was absolutely dashing, whatever anyone else may say. Rabastan could not take his eyes, of the potions masters fit body, and well toned chest and stomach. Severus was not big and burly but instead lean and graceful. Rabastan could feel his pants slowly getting tighter by the minute. Rising, Rabastan strode over the floor, pulling Severus into his embrace.

"Rabastan," Severus voice had a clear warning in it, but Rabastan did not care. Rabastan let his lips trail over Severus neck, keeping a steady grip around the potions master waist. He was not going to let Severus pull away. Rabastan knew that Severus did not enjoy being touched much; it had taken five years before Severus had even let Rabastan touch him on the shoulder. Rabastan did not know much of Severus home life when he was in school but what he did know, was that it had not been a good life. He had not gotten the sullen man to tell him anything but it was no secret that Severus had not had an easy life. In addition, that old dimwitted mother fucking Dumblewhore had not exactly done anything to ease it. Shooing those annoying thoughts out of his head, Rabastan concentrated a hundred percent on the man in front of him. Smirking Rabastan leaned forward dipping his head down, kissing Severus straight on the lips. Deepening the kiss, letting his tongue roam over Severus lips, asking for access, Rabastan had slowly pushed Severus backwards towards the bed. He had so missed this, and now he had his lover exactly where he wanted.

HP

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco and Blaise were eagerly waiting for the Hogwarts express to arrive in London. They were all going to spend their Christmas holiday at the Slytherin castle, aka the ultra secretive Death eater base.  
They were med by Lucius and Narcissa, who were picking up Draco, Blaise and Neville who acted as if he was going the same way as the Malfoys to the flooing place, Harry and Hermione would arrive a bit later, so not to raise suspicion, everyone thought Harry would spend his holiday with Hermione and her parents in the Alps. Saying 'goodbye' to their friends, Harry and Hermione left with Polyjuiced Bill and Charlie, who looked like Hermione's parents.

Tom had given them and portkey that would take them to Slytherin castle. The whole place was under the fidelius, plus some major bad ass protecting spells stronger that those that surrounded Hogwarts. If you were not invited, you could not enter.

"Nice place, a bit gloomy for Christmas but that can be changed," said Hermione. Harry nodded; it had no Christmas feeling at all.

"Your right Herms." Looking at each other, Hermione and Harry grinned like two mad men. Bill and Charlie did not want to know what those two featherheads were cooking up this time.

"Thinking what I'm thinking Harry?"

"Oh yeeeessss," answered Harry. Knocking on the door, both Gryffindors stepped in on the same time, wands in hand. A huge colorful cloud arose around them, and muggle Christmas carols filled the whole castle. Screams of horror came from most parts of the castle but some happy laughter rang through the frantic screams.  
It took two hours before everyone had calmed down and the culprits had been 'found', not that it had been very hard, Harry and Hermione had laughed like crazy, almost lying on the floor in hysterics.

oOo

"Well at least there's some color now." Hermione batted her eyelashes at Tom, who was pouting. That was true, the whole castle was decorated, and Harry had somehow gotten a Christmas tree. Fully decorated and all.

"It's horrible!"

"I think it's lovely, stop being a wimp about it Tom," it was Narcissa, spreading her lovely opinions around her. "You two have done a marvelous job with the castle." All pouting and whining was over after that, no one was crazy enough to talk back to Narcissa.

"By the way Harry, I've been thinking, why is it so important that the coup is done in the end of the year, after the NEWTS?" Neville asked Harry.

"Hermione, she has it set in stone that she will be taking her NEWTS and no one is to stop here, not even the dark lord will be able to stop her."

"Ah, okay I get it." They were sitting on a big room, with bookshelves dominating the walls. No one was really doing anything, except for enjoying the peace and quiet of the castle, and the absence of Dumbledore.

HP

A lonesome figure walked up the snowy road that led to the Slytherin castle. The yellow and orange cloak was hiding the person well, and the only thing you saw was a pair of shoes, a pair of pink colored boots with a white rabbit on each.

"I must say Harry and Hermione have done an excellent job, the blubgargles love it."

oOo

It was chaos in the mansion, the calmness from a few days ago was gone with the wind, long gone. Lucius had walked in on Draco and Blaise having sex, well not exactly they had still their clothes on, which ended in Lucius almost having an heart attack, and Tom had to step into calm his lover down, and everyone knows how that ended (*coughs*wild sex*coughs*). Making Narcissa angry, because they missed dinner, Hermione had been flirting nonstop with Bill and Charlie, wearing the most spectacular clothes, Fred and George had not been spotted since they arrived, Rabastan was spying on Severus while Severus was making potions for the dark order, Harry was desperately trying to get himself alone with Rodolphus in a room, failing miserable. This left Bellatrix alone with Neville, she was trying to teach him a few dark spells but it is not something worth mentioning.

Neville was trying to escape from Bellatrix and Narcissa, the two Black women were trying to teach him some nasty spell, and he did not want to learn. Flying down the stair Neville almost crashed into Rabastan, both rolling down the few last steps of the stair, they landed in a heap on the floor.

"Tell me I'm not hallucinating but is that not Luna standing in front of me?" asked Neville.

"Well you're not seeing things or else I would be crazy too, who're you girl?" asked Rabastan trying to untangle himself from Neville.  
It did not take long before everyone had come down to the entrance hall. Tom and Lucius appearing last, still a bit ruffled looking.

"How did you get past the wards?" Luna dipped her head to the side, watching Tom with her big eyes. Letting her eyes trail from Tom to Lucius who was standing behind the dark lord, Luna smiled and waved at him. Besides that, to everyone's shock Lucius the king of ice, smiled at her, striding past Tom hugging the blond girl.

"Luna how are you doing? Seen any zirkles around lately?" You could have heard a nail fall to the ground on the second floor that was how quiet it was.

"Ooh, you would not believe what I saw outside, I saw a blubgargle!"

oOo

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something?" asked Harry, whilst watching Lucius and Luna talking about 'blubgargles'. The others nodded, well except for Narcissa who looked like she could die.

"Well to tell you the truth, Lucius is Luna's uncle, his sister married Xeno," said Narcissa. "Lucius was the one who told Luna about those blasted nonexistent nargles thingies" That was some information to take in, not even Draco had known that. Then again, Lucius was a supposed death eater; it would not have the Lovegood's any good if people knew that they were related. How no one knew about it, was a mystery.

"How come no one knows about it?" asked Hermione, her eyebrow's knot together in concentration. She would never have guessed that those two were related; now on the other hand you could see some resemblance between uncle and niece.

"It was shushed down and kept secret, not many people knew that Lucius had a sister, she did not go to Hogwarts that's why."

"No wonder, I had no idea he had a sister, but where is she now?"

"She's dead Bellatrix." Sid Narcissa in a dead panned voice, a sad look in her eyes when she watched her husband and niece.

"But how did they meet?"

"Believe me you do not want to know, Rabastan. That is the result of leaving Lucius alone with Luna for half an hour when she was only five years old."

"Seriously?"

"No I'm not Sirius." That was too much for Harry and Tom, almost biting their tongues off not trying to laugh, they started to cackle like maniacs. To think that Lucius was some crackpot and had a secret gummy bear personality was just a bit too much.

HP

Harry was jumping with joy on the inside, but on the outside, he had a cool façade. He had finally alone with Rodolphus. They were in Harry's room, standing on the big balcony.

"So how do you think Luna got in?" asked Harry, watching the other man from the corner of his eyes, Rodolphus was standing beside him looking out over the garden.

"That girl, she's not bound by the normal laws of this world, she is something very special and we should be happy that she is on our side." Harry turned to look at Rodolphus, but he had to admit that the man was right; Luna was not like any other person he had ever met.

"You're right, Luna is special." Harry licked his lips it was now or never.

* * *

REVIEWA PLEASE! I know I'm whining but I love hearing what people think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Harry had never felt such pleasure in his whole life. The hot raw feeling of Rodolphus inside of him was indescribable.

"Oh, ooh YES! Just like that…" Harry was panting, and he could not think of anything else but the cock, that was fucking him. The years in Azkaban had done nothing to Rodolphus sex drive or how he performed in bed, he was like a wild animal.

"Ah, aaah, yeess."  
If you had asked afterwards how it was, Harry would not have been able to answer anything else but it was great. He was still riding the ruse many hours afterwards.

HP

Tom held the letter in his hand, he had read it more than five times over but he could still not wrap his mind around it. She did not hate him, but actually wanted to speak with him, well there was two choices a, it was a trap to get him killed, imprisoned etc. or b. she was actually telling the truth and only wished to speak to him. Tom wanted to crucio someone, badly. It was so hard to be the resident dark lord, sometimes. Throwing himself down onto his bed, Tom rolled himself up in his blankets like a cocoon.

Cars, fast cars, modern cars, Tom watched with big eyes, as the cars drove past him. To be honest, the only thing Tom missed from the muggle world was the cars. He had always been a bit of a speed lunatic; he loved the adrenaline rush he got. Snapping out of his musings Tom found the small café, sitting down by a table in a corner Tom waited for, her. Not that he had to wait long before she arrived.

"Mina."

"Tom, I'm glad you came." Both stood as frozen, watching the other.

"I can't believe it's been so many years, now why did you want to speak with me?" She did not answer immediately, locking their eyes together Tom was determent not to say anything before she spoke.

"I… You do understand that you can't fling around Hogwarts playing teacher, he will find out sooner or later, and not only that why is it that I see Rabastan skipping down to the dungeons now and then, hiding behind a statue when someone walks down the corridor. I know that he and Severus are involved, but eventually someone is bound to unmask your plot, or is it Potters. It smells like Potter a mile away." Tom almost choked on his coffee that the waiter had brought him.

"Your as sharp as ever, Mina, but then again you would not be Minerva McGonagall if you had not," said Tom, smirking at his oldest friend. Minerva looked at Tom, he had not changed much, but she had heard of his 'transformation', Severus had invented the potion that did this. Sweeping down memory lane, Minerva forced herself to turn her attention back to reality.

"That's not why I'm here, Dumbledore… he's planning something and it's not pretty." Tom snorted.

"When is he not planning something?" It took almost all of Minerva's self-control not to hex him.

"Tom, he's planning something and both Severus and Harry are part of it, and now we're not talking about sunshine's and daises. If it continues like this Tom, Severus won't see the end of this war, and his end will not be pretty, and Harry… Harry…" Minerva's voice broke, she could not even think of it. The faith of two of her favorite persons, an end worse than the deepest parts of hell, and Severus who already had suffered so much, Minerva had to force the tears not to fall. She was not going to cry, and certainly not in front of Tom.  
Tom was deep in thought; he was worried to say the least. Severus was invaluable and Harry was such a sweet boy. Tom froze, slapping himself mentally Tom forced the thoughts out of his head, Harry was not a sweet boy and even if he were, Tom would not think so; he was the dark lord, not some happy go lucky gramps. Reaching for his coffee, Tom washed the nasty taste that had risen in his mouth. Harry, sweet, that was the biggest bullshit he had ever said, that boy was an imp, a little brat with too much brain for his own good.  
Many years had passed, but Tom and Mina still found that they did not need to speak to understand each other. Their bond of friendship was stronger and deeper than most people understand.

HP

Lucius was bored, it was not often he let himself be consumed, by this dangerous feeling but today he had not been able to stop it from creeping onto him. The youngsters were outside playing quidditch, Rodolphus was somewhere. Bella and Narcissa to be honest, Lucius did not want to know what they were doing, Severus was at an order meeting and Rabastan was in Diagon Alley at the Weasley twins' shop, and Tom was on an errand for himself and so that left Lucius alone and bored. He had read all his books, done his research and he could not exactly leave the castle as he wanted. William and Charles (Bill and Charlie) were working, but they too were at the order meeting, no one knew that they were death eaters. Not that many knew that they were involved with Hermione either, people just grew stupider by the minute.

When Tom stepped into his private chamber that he was sharing with Lucius, he could hear the water running in the bathroom. Lucius really loved to be clean, taking off his shoes and the muggle jacket, and the tie, Tom headed for the bathroom. Almost all the rooms in the castle had their own bathrooms, and because Tom's room was the master chamber, he even had an extra room that he used as a private library. Stepping into the big bathroom, Tom smiled lovingly when watched his lover. Tom ignored the water, his eyes solely focused on the blond man.

"Had a nice day?" Tom pouted, he had been so quiet and still been found out. Lucius had his back against Tom, but did not seem to be in any hurry to turn around.

"Maybe, but I know how it can get even better," Tom whispered in Lucius ear. He could feel the light shudder that went through his lover. Sucking lightly on Lucius neck, Tom pulled Lucius with him out from the bathroom. He did not want to hurt his lover, how he loved pounding his lover into the mattress.

HP

"So you're telling us that Minerva McGonagall wants to join us?" asked Bellatrix, it was clear in her voice what she thought of it. Tom sighed, he was not one to spill his whole life to other people but it seemed as if he had to tell them.

"Minerva or Mina was a very good friend of mine when we were in school. To everyone else it may have seen as if we were rivals, always fighting about our grades, which one of us was better. Dumbledore never knew, at least I think he did not know that we were friends…"

"Sorry but are you saying that you and Professor McGonagall were friends?" asked Hermione, cutting off Tom in the middle of a sentence.

"Yes, we were quite the good friends, even if she was a Gryffindor and I a Slytherin. Mina does not like the killing but she can be devious when she wants to be. We had a small fall out but it seems as if we have underestimated Dumbledore, he is planning something." Tom turned to look straight into the eyes of his potions master, "Severus, from now on you will be extra cautious around him, is it understood?"

"Yes."

"He will want to know where I am, how strong and especially who is a follower. It is of most importance that you do not tell him anything."

"Of course," said Severus lowering his head a bit. Not many knew but Dumbledore had no problem with inflicting pain when he wanted something.

"Well, Mina is a pureblood so she as any other _proper_ witch or wizard, does not want to taint our heritage too much. The more we breed with muggles, the bigger is the risk to expose us. This is what we want to stop."

"I've been thinking… there is quite the number of abused magical children in muggle homes, right? So why not make laws that say any magical child should be taken care of by at least one magical parent and if the muggle parents do not want to give away their child then they are required to have their child educated in the ways of the wizard's from the age of seven until they enroll at Hogwarts." Everyone looked at Draco, and the rest had to admit that he a good point. The biggest problem the wizarding world was facing, was that muggles were prejudices, they did not want to learn the way of the wizards and they usually did more damage than good. Especially with things like same sex relations, in the wizarding world it was no problem because male's could get pregnant, not everyone but some.

"Could work, our biggest treat will be those Dumbledore loving fools, but there should not be too many, and nobody would care if someone happened to severe their ties with the British wizarding world because of their love for the muggleborns." Tom smirked; maybe his lifelong dream would finally come true.

"So tell us more about 'Mina'," said Harry, smiling innocently that made him look even guiltier, Harry's green eyes shining with something that Tom could not figure out. Sighing Tom started to tell them about some of the most absurd things he and Mina had done when they had attended Hogwarts.

HP

"So why are we doing this?"

"Oh shush Bill, believe me, they will thank me later on, and a little innocent merry making will do them good. Who knows how long the calm will last," whispered Hermione. Charlie decided that it was better to stay quiet. All those years living under the same roof as the twins had taught him that if a person as determent Hermione or the twins really wanted to do something, then there was no stopping them.

"So what will it do?" Hermione did not answer but gave the two Weasley brothers a brilliant smile.

"Oh, you'll see. It will be the best early Christmas present they will ever get." With that, Hermione strutted up the stairs in the dark castle, leaving Bill and Charlie standing in the dining hall. Wondering why she had pulled them around the castle, spreading a white powder in all the rooms. Well to be more specific, in the rooms that people usually spent their time in.

"What do you think will happen?"

"I have no idea dear brother; I'm still in shock that Hermione is pulling a prank that is not a prank." Charlie sighed; Bill sure had a way with words.

"I can't wait to see what will happen."

"Neither can I." The two brothers looked at each other and grinned, they were not people to prevent a good prank, and the castle could need a good stress reliever.

* * *

Good or Bad? Review and tell me what you thought! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A HAPPY BELATED CHRISTAMS AND A HAPPY SOON TO BE NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

Sorry that I haven't updated but I've had loads and loads of homework and projects and stuff to do, but now here is the ninth chapter up!  
Oh yes, this is a real smut chapter a lot of NC-17 hope it's readable.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

It was a calm morning, no duels, no weird screams; in fact, it was so normal that half of the inhabitants of the castle were walking on eggshells. Breakfast went smoothly and no one seemed to notice Hermione's small smirk that she was not able to hide. By noon, she was sure everything was going as planned, she could see some of the squirming and the magic in the air was loaded with sexual tension. Never had she thought that the powder would work so well.

"Oh you're a genius Hermione," giggling Hermione strutted down the corridor much like Draco usually did at Hogwarts, heading for the library. She did not want to miss a thing, okay maybe some parts but she was curios and she was certainly no cat.

HP

Severus could not concentrate; it was as if a heavy fog was consuming his brain. Every time he came close to that blasted Rabastan, Severus was unable to think straight, it was frustrating to say the least. He had sat with the same book for hours now and he had barley read sixty pages. Severus sighed; it was no use trying to read when he did not remember what he had read. Putting the book down on the already full table, books piled on each other to fit, there was Tom's book, Hermione's, Harry's, Rodolphus' and Lucius' book sometimes even Draco had a book lying around, when he was in the mood for reading. Severus was just on his way to exit the library when Rabastan stepped in, a glimmer in his eyes that you did not see every day.  
Severus prized himself on his good reflexes and sharp mind but this time he did not have the time to react before Rabastan pounced on him, apparating them both to Rabastan's bedchamber.

"Rabas…" longer did Severus not come before Rabastan crashed their lips together. It was as if he had been living in a haze and had suddenly woken.

Rabastan had not been able to think of anything else but Severus for the whole day, and the clock had not even struck one yet. Looking down he could not stop himself from smirking, his potions master sure looked eatable.  
Whilst ravishing his lover's mouth, Rabastan conjured a pair of handcuffs behind his back; the tricky part would be to get them on Severus without the man noticing. Gently pulling Severs hands over his head, Rabastan cuffed the man to the bed.

"Rabastan!"

"What?" Rabastan tried to look innocent but he knew that it did not work; he had never been very good at looking innocent. Grinning Rabastan yanked off Severus shirt and pants, throwing the on the floor in a heap.  
If there was something Rabastan was proud of, then it was his ability to make Severus squirm and moan. Kissing sucking and biting Rabastan was rolling in the pleasure of being the one in charge. He was careful not to grip too hard, god knows he did not want to have a repetition of what had happened the first time they had sex. Rabastan had gripped Severus hips a bit hard and Severus had really not taken it well. Pushing those thoughts away, Rabastan turned his whole attention on Severus who could not do very much because was stuck to the bed. Watching the bulge in Severus boxers, Rabastan undressed faster than he thought was possible. He was rock hard and his mind was a whirlwind of dirty thoughts and ideas.

"You're mine, to do as I desire, hehe…" His voice was husky and low, sending shivers of pleasure down Severus's spine.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

HP

About the same time as Severus was being apparated to Rabastan's room, Harry was lip locked with Rodolphus. Pushed up against a wall, Harry had his legs wrapped around Rodolphus's waist. It was messy and fast but on the same time fulfilling and hot. Moans filled the room, every time Rodolphus trusted inside of Harry. Rodolphus was pumping Harry's cock, and a small amount of pre-cum was leaking from the tip of his cock.

"Oh fuck…" Harry was not one to be very vocal when he had sex, but the way Rodolphus slowly bit down on his nipple, and how Rodolphus's hands moved over his body, made Harry scream in pleasure. Rodolphus's hands were gripping Harry's ass, whilst Harry's hands were entwined in the older male's hair, their lips locked the whole time. The only sound that was heard in the room was the sharp moans and thumping sound of Harry's back hitting the wall, every time Rodolphus trusted inside of Harry.

"I love you…" whispered Harry, his was so quiet that Rodolphus barley heard the black haired boy but the words stirred something inside of him. A feeling he had not felt in a very long  
time, it was warm and fuzzy and would ruin his reputation forever if someone found out but at the moment he did not care.

"I love you too Harry."

HP

The castle was quiet (thanks to the silencio spell cast individually on every room), and Tom was having a hard time concentrating. He had not seen Harry and it was annoying, they had a lot to discuss and no time to dilly dally. Not only that he had walked in on Malfoy Jr. and that Zabini boy having sex, not that there was much to walk in on they were after all in the smaller dining room, going on top of the table. Tom shuddered at the memory. Thinking back, Tom had not seen anyone since breakfast. Narcissa had slunk away, probably to meet with her lover, Bella was on a small mission but the rest were nowhere to be seen. Even Lucius had disappeared after the weird breakfast, and it was frustrating he wanted the blond man.

"HAH!" Tom jumped up from his chair, he was painfully aware that he was getting more and more sexually frustrated for every minute that passed. Not that he could figure out why, yesterday everything had been fine but today… it was not even worth mentioning. Tom had just gotten started on his much abused paperwork he had been forbidden to throw away by Narcissa, when Lolly his head elf, popped into his room.

"What is it Lolly?"

"Master should take better care of his mate, sir", said Lolly. It took Tom a few seconds to get Lolly's message through his head.

"Has something happened to Lucius?" a hint of worry shone through his voice. Lolly sighed; her master could be so dense sometimes.

"Well yes and no, if you had not been cooped up here all day long then you would notice your mate needs you! Being the resident dark lord and taking over Britain is not an excuse to forget your mate." Lolly gave him a hard stare. Lolly was probably the only elf who would ever speak to him like that but then again she had been with him since he was eighteen. Abandoning happily his paperwork, Tom followed Lolly out from the room, he was worried about Lucius. Not many knew but Lucius was extremely magic sensitive add his vela traits he got from both his parents…

Tom was worried, they had soon walked from one end of the castle to the other, because of the size of the castle they only used one end of it, and this part was not used at all. Tom was just on his way to snap at Lolly when they stopped outside a heavy oak door.

"His in here?" asked Tom.

"Yes, master." Touching the handle, Tom noted that the door was locked, and for once he was happy that he was the owner of the castle. No door was locked for him, whatever spell had been used. Inside the room was quiet and dark; the only light came from the huge window that took up almost a whole wall. It had already started to get dark outside, the moon shone bright in the evening sky. Adjusting to the darkness of the room, Tom saw his lover sitting on the floor by the bed, looking outside. A somewhat pained expression on his face, and he was breathing irregularly.

"Lucius?" Taking a step forward, Tom rounded the bed, crouching down so that he was face to face with the blond man. Reaching out Tom touched the soft skin on Lucius cheek, the man was burning and the excess magic was so strong that even Tom could feel it and he was not magic sensitive.

Lucius was squirming; being this close to Tom was driving him mad. Tom's magic was so strong, and inviting in a weird macho way, that was what had drawn Lucius to join the death eaters not because he wanted to kill and torture. He had just been a very curious young boy, fascinated by the dark lord's power.  
He was pulled onto his feet, but because of the sudden irregular flow of magic that went through the castle, Lucius accidentally slipped colliding with the dark lord who fell, very ungracefully onto the bed. Later if someone ever asked _how_ they ended up on the bed, well shall we say, the dark lord had a lot of time, practicing his lying skills.

"T-Tom?"

"Yes Luc?" Tom's voice was light, his eyes staring his lover with hungry eyes.

"Nothing…"  
The kiss was indescribable, well at least on Lucius' part. Lucius did not have the time to register before he was flipped onto his back with Tom on top of him.

"I wonder… do you think the bed is stuck to the wall…?" Tom's cool voice reached Lucius ear. A small shudder crept down Lucius spine; he loved it when Tom used that tone of voice with him.

"You can always see for yourself, nothing is permanent you know."

HP

Slowly the day passed and the sexual tension was gradually disappearing. Hermione was very happy, not only had she gotten loads of hot pictures but her plan had worked better than expected. Hermione was sitting outside on the patio, looking out over the beautiful garden.

"Oh hello Hermione," Hermione smiled even wider, when she heard her friend.

"Right back at you Luna," said Hermione, taking a sip of the lemonade the house elves had prepared for her.

"It was a very interesting present you gave them, Hermione," said Luna, her voice as distant and dreamy as usual.

"How did you know it was me?" Hermione had long ago given up on trying understanding Luna, the girl always seemed to know these kinds of things.

"Something will happen so…, _the white crow will make his move, to rip and tear his slave apart the prince will have his revenge, the last stand will begin, two sides shall battle, but who is right and who is wrong, shall be answered when the time has come._" Hermione was in shock, had Luna just spouted a prophesy?

* * *

Was is good? the prophesey was a bit bläh, but I hope the chapter was good ;P  
Later on if someone wants, I can put up an small *note, what the prophesy means.  
But that will come later,  
Taa, until next chapter! xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He was furious; did those children really think they could fool him? Albus Dumbledore the mightiest wizard in more than a hundred years. They may have fooled him once, but he would not fall for it a second time.  
Someone inside the order must be double crossing him, how else would they have known of his plans… Maybe he needed to have small chat with his servant. When Potter and that mudblood girl get back to Hogwarts, he will take care of them for good. A small nasty grin crept its way onto the old wizards face; soon very soon he would not only be headmaster of Hogwarts but the most famous wizard alive.

HP

Severus hissed, when the familiar pain shot through him, Dumbledore was calling. Excusing himself from the meeting, Severus hurried outside. He had a portkey that took him straight to his chambers in Hogwarts and from there he flooed into the headmasters office. He did not have the slightest idea to why he was here, there had not been a single death eater meeting since before the holiday and there was only four days left before the Christmas holidays were over. Severus did not want to admit it, but he was worried. Dumbledore was not exactly lenient with people he thought were in no use to him or if he felt that they stood in his way. Lily and James' deaths were clear evidences of this. Black too if you wanted to go into details.

"Ah, Severus, do sit down my boy," said Albus gesturing at the chair in front of him. Watching his potions master and spy, Albus poured a cup of tea. Severus had been acting weird all through the school year; he had even started being nice to Potter. It would not do, Potter had to be abused and shunned so that he would turn to Albus for help and no one else. Not only that, Severus had left Hogwarts to spend his holiday away from the castle. It frustrated Albus not knowing what his spy was doing. Of course the spy had said something about spending the holiday with that McCartney, no he had to shorten the leash. Show Snape who was the boss.

"What is it that you wished to speak to me about, headmaster?"

"You see Severus, there is a spy among us that is not so loyal to me," stated Albus, his blue eyes watching the man intensely.

"Who?" Severus tried to sound steady on his voice but it was not easy when his heart was beating five hundred miles per second. Thank god he was a very good at occluding his mind but if Dumbledore really would try forcing his way in then Severus knew that the headmaster would get in.

"There's the catch my dear boy, I do not know who it is," taking a sip from his tea, Severus tried to buy himself time. It was very important that he answered right or else he would probably not come out alive from the room.

"But then…?"

"How do I know? Well have you not noticed something very interesting Severus, under these past five months there has not been a single death eater raid that has not been successful, more than ten members of the order has died but not a single death eater." Severus forced himself not to flinch; he had hoped that the headmaster would not put too much thought on the raids. Since the Weasleys had joined it had been a lot easier to get all the pieces to the puzzle, those things Severus did not find out, usually came in a small letter addressed to the dark lord, from either the twins or the two oldest Weasley boys.

"Y-yes I have noticed," said Severus. He did not dare look the headmaster in the eyes, and so he fixed them on a spot just behind the old man's head.

"You do understand that I can't let this continue, some of the orders most dedicated members has died, been targeted in fact, but not a single death eater has died or even been injured and I want to know who gives out the information." There was hardness in the old man's voice that worried Severus, but he was still safe.

"Of course, headmaster," replied Severus.  
Albus stood up walking around the small table that was in between him and his servant. It pleased him to see the almost invisible act of Severus tensing, but the dark haired man said nothing. It had always annoyed Albus that it was so hard to unnerve Severus or get a reaction out of him and the blasted man was just a bit too smart for his own good, but Albus needed the potions master.

Dumbledore stood behind Severus, a lone finger travelled along Severus' shin and down his jaw line.

"Good, very good…" Severus was already on his way to leave when Dumbledore continued. "Now now, Severus where are you in such a hurry? Maybe I need to school my pet better, you have been very naughty."  
Severus paled visibly, forcing himself to calm down, Severus turned to face Dumbledore. Bracing himself, Severus mentally checked his mental barriers, before the pain started. Whatever people may think of the headmaster, it was false, the old man had no problems using the crucio. Severus still remembered the first time Dumbledore had used it on him, it was almost worse than the dark lords. He forced his mouth shut; he was not going to scream. He had never done it before so why start now?  
Albus frowned, why was it so hard to make him scream. The old man stopped for a moment, but then a thought slipped into his brain, yes that would work, it was too easy.

"I think we will move to my personal chamber don't you think Severus?"  
**  
**

Severus had only been once inside of Dumbledore's sleeping chamber, it was a nice room. One big window showing the incredible view over the lake, with a huge bed covering a whole wall, there was no paintings, nothing that could warn a person a nicer form of a cell. There was only one way in and out, he was trapped.

"Now…" There was something weird with Dumbledore's voice, it was colder more calculating that usual. When the older wizard raised his wand and a weird feeling shot through his body, Severus tried to back away but found his body unable to move.

"What did you do to me?" Severus voice was barley a whisper but his voice carried through the rom.  
SMACK!

"You will address me as master, is it understood pet!" There was slowly forming a red mark where Dumbledore had slapped him. **  
**  
"Yes master."  
A mad glint appeared in Dumbledore's eyes, he was going to brake his pet, make sure that no more blunders happened, after all Albus could not have the man ruin his well out thought plans.

Albus fought the urge to laugh, when he saw the terrified man on the floor. If he had known it felt this grate, making Severus scream/scared he would have done it years ago. Removing his robe, Dumbledore released his aching cock form its prison.

How well did Albus not remember when he had forced his entry into Severus mind, oh there was no way he Albus Dumbledore would be less competent than a drunken muggle. The abuse Severus had withstood by the hands of Tobias Snape had left eternal scars and trauma on the younger man and it pleased Albus to see that he had hit jack pot on Severus' weak spot.

"N-no, plea-ase don't…"

"Now, now my pet, you've been very bad and have to be punished," said Dumbledore with a sadistic smile on his face. Inching closer, Albus rolled the wand between his fingers.

oOo

His whole body was aching, and he could smell the dried blood. Severus head felt dizzy, numb as if someone had assaulted his mental barriers for a long time. Lying there on the floor, unable to move, Severus had never felt emptier. He had thought he had gotten away from this when his father died, that the suffering and pain would end, but in the end it had only gotten worse. How many times had he not thought of ending his life?

Severus still remembered the first time his father had raped him, but that summer evening was still painfully clear in his mind. It had taken many years before he even could think about it without breaking down, and now he would have to go through everything again, only a lot worse, for who can stop an armed wizard, especially one as wicked and powerful as Dumbledore.

Albus stood watching the man lying on the floor, battered and bruised. A satisfied smirk lay on his lips, there was a hidden passion in torturing and raping, the forbidden had always tasted the sweetest. Putting his robes back on, Dumbledore left his own private chamber; he had matters to take care off. He was confident that Severus would never dare to cross him, and if the man did then Albus would have no problems disciplining him.

"Discipline Severus, discipline and obedience," with those words, Albus Dumbledore strode out of the chamber, leaving Severus there on the floor, lying in his own blood.

The words struck harder than any whiplash he had ever had to endure, the pain a hundred times worse. It was the exact words Tobias used to say.  
Without discipline one cannot live, and obedience is what makes it possible.

HP

Harry was in a surprisingly good mood, and he had not even had sex. To be telling the truth he had not seen Rodolphus for the past two days but he tried not to think of it too much. He did not like being depressed, it was such a hassle. Floating down the stairs Harry, was trying to come up with a way to rid the world of one Albus Dumbledore but it was not easy. After all, the man had not survived this many years on luck.  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks, someone was by the door. One thing was good with the castle, because you could only floo in with a special keyword, or else you had to be invited so the only way in was by the front door. The big wooden doors opened and in stepped a very battered Severus. It took a moment before Harry had gotten over his shock. Turning around Harry called for the others; Merlin knows that he sucked at healing spells.

"Come on Professor, what happened?" asked Harry, concern lacing his voice.

"N-need to s-s-speak with T-Tom," gasped Severus, he could barley produce any sound. Blood was dripping from his wounds and his body felt as if it was on fire.  
It did not take long before Tom appeared, with Lucius hot on his tale, Rabastan and Bella were there too.

oOo

Three hours later, when Severus was taken care of and asleep, drugged with dreamless sleep potion, the rest gathered in Tom's office.

"I can't believe the old codger did that to Severus," whispered Narcissa, she had gotten back o the castle immediately when she heard that Severus was hurt.

"There is not much we can do about it, but from now on we have to be very careful," said Tom; his face cold and emotionless.

"I'll contact the Weasleys and tell them to be more discreet," said Bella, before she swiftly left the room. No one said anything for a very long time, in the end they decided to tread carefully but start to sharpen the edges on their plan. It was very important that they got Dumbledore, before he would try something. And then of course there were those a bit more than fanatic members of the order of the phoenix that still were alive.

oOo

Rabastan sat quietly by Severus bedside, he did not dare move or even breath. His heart was bleeding for his lover. Gently taking Severus pale and graceful hand in his own bigger hand, Rabastan forced himself to calm down. Dumbledore would pay for what he had done to Severus.

"R-Rab-bastan…?" croaked Severus, cracking one eye open.

"Severus, how're you feeling?"

"Numb" Was the simple answer he got and it worried him, because 99.9% of the time when one asked that question of Severus he would lie.  
Dumbledore would pay.

* * *

Liked or hated?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**ONCE AGAIN I'M TERRIBLE SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED VERY FAST BUT I'VE HAD LOTS OF SCHOOL WORK TO DO! SORRY!  
**(It's a pain beign in the tenth grade :/ )

**Well here is the eleventh chapter a bit short but I hope it's good enough!**

**Chapter 11**

Christmas holiday was over, and the castle was once again bustling with students and teachers. Severus had been desperately trying to avoid the headmaster and had to a certain extent succeeded. He only saw the headmaster at the staff meetings and at dinner time. And miraculously the meetings seemed to have increased by two meetings per week, how that happened Severus did not want to know but Tom sure had a few well chosen words for them.

HP

It was a normal evening in the Gryffindor common room, loud voices and a lot of laughter. No one really paying attention, and those few buggers who were trying to concentrate on their homework soon gave up and joined the madness.

"Should we stop her?" Harry looked up from his book, blinking a few times. Behind the armchair he was sitting in, you could hear Ronald's wails for help, but no one was suicidal enough to try and help him. Listening to Ronald's pathetic cries of help, made Harry feel more satisfied than ever. He should not have insulted Hogwarts a history while Hermione was listening. Then again, Ronald had never had much of a brain to begin with.

"Nah, let her blow off some steam, she's wanted to do that since the start of the term," said Harry.

"Well if you say so, it just that it hurts my ears…" Neville trailed off, he still had a few inches on his charms homework to complete and he would not want to be distracted by Ronald's girlish screams.

HP

Trailing through the halls, Tom had his head full of ideas how to remove Dumblefuck from the face of earth in the most painful way possible. He was on his way from the dungeons where he had had tea with Severus. The potions master was okay physically but mentally was another matter. Of course, Tom knew that Severus could take care of himself but even this was a bit much and not to talk about his past, it was a nightmare. It had taken many hours and many rants to calm down Minerva when she found out what the old man had done to the spy. Tom could still remember how hurt and broken Severus had been and still was, he hid behind a stony mask but on the inside Severus was broken, shattered by years of hardship and cruelty. Shaking his head, Tom stepped into his private chamber. There was only Severus, Lucius, Rabastan and Rodolphus who came back with him, Narcissa was at Malfoy Manor, while Bella did a few errands for Tom. After all after they had gotten this far, it would not no good slacking off.

"Just wait you old fool, soon you will get what you deserve." Laughing quietly, Tom made himself ready for the next day's lessons; he could not distract himself by seeing his lover. After the small incident at the manor under the holiday, Tom had almost not let Lucius out of sight. Being part veela and magic sensitive was really not a very good combination and how Tom loved his lover; Lucius was very precious to him. He did not care how much Minerva teased him.

oOoOo

"Tch, getting dressed already?" asked Tom, his voice barley rising over a whisper. Sneaking his hands around his lover's waist, stopping him from continuing dressing, Tom let one hand move downwards, underneath Lucius pants. Tom grinned when he felt the slightest tremble coming from Lucius, a small soft moan escaping the blond aristocrat.

"Do you like it, hmm…?" Tom pushed his body up against Lucius back, pressing his already erected member against Lucius backside.  
Lucius could do nothing but moan, Tom always made him feel horny. It was the magic it was so strong, almost hypnotic.

HP

Harry was pouting, whilst glaring at Hermione who was standing with her back against him. They were in the library, and if Harry would get to choose then he would be somewhere private with Rodolphus getting his brained fucked out, but no, Hermione had insisted that he came to the library with her. And when he say insisted, he meant she had him at wands point, and there was one thing Harry was not, and that was stupid. He liked his life, thank you very much.

"Why can't you just grab a book and be done with it? There can't be that many books to choose from can it?" Hermione sighed.

"Harry dear, if you would stop sulking and help me find what I'm looking for then maybe it would not take such a long time." Harry grumbled but did not comment, immediately.

"So what book are you looking for, we've been here for four hours and you have still not found what you are looking for," whined Harry who was dying for a cigarette, or a glass of whiskey or both.

"I don't know, I presume I'll know when I see it," Hermione smiled cutely at him, but her eyes promised pain if he did not do as he was told. Harry just wanted to scream, it was Saturday, no school and he was stuck in the bloody library looking for a book and he did not even know what kind of book it was he was looking for.

"Fine! Where should I start?"

"Oh don't look so glum, to learn something new won't kill you, maybe it will do some good for your brain, I swear it has taken a lifelong siesta."

"That's not very nice, and just so you know I do use it, just not as often as you use yours," said Harry with a very proud smile on his lips. Hermione did not comment, but continued to search.

"So how many books do we have to look through?" asked Harry in an offhanded way.

"Oh, not so many, a few hundred at most."

"Dear lord kill me know, and I haven't even gotten any sex today…" Muttering for himself, Harry hoped Hermione had not heard him.

[1 hour and 32 minutes and 11 seconds later]

"AAHH, I SWEAR I'LL BURN EVERY FRIGGING BOOK IN THIS GODFORSAKEN PLACE IF I DO NOT GET A BOOK HOW TO HUMILIATE AND KILL OLD DUMBLEFUCK, RIGHT NOW!" Hermione who was used to Harry's outburst did not think much of it but if anyone else heard him there would be trouble. But she did not have the time to answer before a huge book, came flying almost knocking Harry down.

"Wow, that was amazing but you should not threaten the poor books they have not done anything to you, at least I hope so…"

"Ha bloody ha, Hermione, you're just jealous because the books do not listen to you," poking his tongue at his friend Harry picked the book up from the floor.

"Does it say something useful?" Hermione did not like the weird expression on Harry's face it was too neutral.

"It depends, but I think I've found a way to get rid of the headmaster." Harry gave the book to Hermione who only had to read the first paragraph to almost double over in hysterical laughter.

"God I love you Harry and your wicked ways."

"I know, I like myself too."

* * *

Good enough for a review?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**

"For once I have to admit that it isn't such a bad idea, Harry," said Tom, taking a sip from his whiskey. Once again they were all seated in Tom's private quarters only this time there was no Bella or Narcissa and Minerva was occupying a chair in the room. Draco had prefect duties and Blaise and Neville had somehow ended up in detention with Sprout, no one really knew how but as Harry put it 'sometimes it's better not knowing, if not for your own safety, then for your mental health'.

"Aw, thanks Tom that means so much to me," Harry did a perfect imitation of Umbridge he even got the voice right. Hermione shuddered and she was certainly not the only one, both Minerva and Severus looked ready to run out from the room. Umbridge had not left a very good impression behind when she had been chased from Hogwarts by Peeves.

"You're welcome."

"You don't have to be rude about it you know."

"Sometimes I really wonder how you've survived all these years."

"Well Tommy boy, it all started a very, very lon…. WHAT THE FUCK HERMIONE!" scream Harry and leaped into Rodolphus lap, pouting.

"Language Potter."

"Like you're one to talk, professor." Harry gave his head of house a wicked grin before he hid his face in Rodolphus chest. Rodolphus did not mind, he had not seen Harry in a few days and it felt good having the younger boy in his arms again.

"Oh, come off it! We have to come up with a plan now when he know how to get rid of Dumbles." It was Hermione who was looking slightly annoyed; she had not seen Bill or Charlie in a while and so she was easily irritated. The other occupants in the room, nodded.

"I want him to suffer, after all he has done," said Rabastan, his voice cold and determined.

"Yes, and because Bellatrix is taking care of the more fanatic members of the order we should only have to worry about Dumbledore… His diary is still safe and hidden and so it won't be a problem to have it delivered to that Skeeter woman later on…" Lucius was mumbling for himself but everyone heard him, then again he always had some wicked idea that worked so…

"Ah revenge is sweet," sighed Harry, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Well as long as my studies aren't interrupted I say we should do it as fast as possible. Then again we can't do it in the castle, there would be too many things that could make the plan fail and that I am certain no one wants," stated Hermione.

"Oh that won't be a problem," Minerva said, looking smug but by the looks of Severus she was not the only one who knew what she was pointing at.

"Oh, really pray tell us." Tom fixated his eyes on his former classmate.

"Albus has told me that he has a small errand to run and so under the exam week he will be gone for a few days, 8 to twelve days he said and if we, mm, dispose of him then, and forge a letter where he says that he will be gone for a few more days then, no one can accuse anyone of us of killing him and it will take some time before the other side gets everything under control and we will have a few precious days to take over the control."  
Everyone had to admit that it was a very good plan.

"When did he tell you this?"

"A few days ago, I am after all, the deputy headmistress and in charge when he is gone from the school."

"Good very good, luck seems to be on our side." They could all see that Tom was in a good mood; then again Dumbledore had ruined Tom's life completely and for a very long time too. It was no wonder that the dark lord was happy, he was finally going to get his revenge.

"A toast" it was Harry, he stood up and raised his glass of whiskey.

"To what?"

"To finally being rid of Dumbledore, of course." Everyone smirked at that, they too raising their glasses.

"To the very painful death of mister I-have-too-many-middle-names," said Rabastan with a mad glint in his eyes. Laughter rang through the small room, even Luna looked like a normal person with a small grin on her face.

HP

It was dark in the room, except for the fire that a house elf had made earlier that evening. Rabastan sat motionless of the sofa, warmed by the soft flickers of the fire. Severus was standing by the bookcase, putting back a heavy volume from the late 1600- century, about potions making.  
Severus sat down on the other side of the sofa, not really willing to look the other man in the eyes. They had not been much alone since Severus had woken up after his incident with Dumbledore. Rabastan knew that it was not easy for Severus but Rabastan missed his friend/lover. Scooting closer Rabastan positioned himself so that he had Severus lying against his chest with his arms around the potions master who did not seem very happy with the position he was in. A low growl escaped the man's mouth, but Severus did not do anything. They sat like that for a long time, neither saying anything, until Rabastan broke the silence.

"I was so worried about you," his voice was low but Severus heard him clearer than ever.

"I know…"

"Severus, I love you and I want to help you. You don't have to hide anything from me," whispered Rabastan. Severus did not answer but sat quietly, looking into the fire. Closing his eyes, Severus took a deep breath, he did not know why he felt compelled to do it but he wanted Rabastan to know, to understand. It was a weird feeling he had never felt like this before.

"Y-you really want to know?" Severus did not look at Rabastan but he could feel Rabastan's arms close tighter around his waist, drawing him closer.

"Yes."

oOoOo

To say that Rabastan was furious beyond redemption was to lie, or to say that he would want to rip Dumbledore into so small parts that you could not see them with his bare hands would also be to lie, no Rabastan did not think such merciful end would be very satisfactory, no he would make the old man pay, if he so would have to make a pact with the devil himself. Rabastan had known that Severus had suffered a lot but to such an extent and that Severus still was walking and talking and not locked into a mental ward at saint Mungos or worse dead, said a lot about Severus.

HP

Harry giggled, throwing his arms around Rodolphus neck.

"I've missed you."

"Missed you too, Harry dear." The kiss was soft and gentle so different from their usual fiery ones.  
Rodolphus was slowly unbuttoning Harry's school robes, but his mouth never left Harry's. There was not much for Harry to do than enjoy 'the show'. He loved it when Rodolphus took total control like this it felt good; to not always have to make the decisions. A delicate moan slipped from his lips when Rodolphus let his hand travel over the front of Harry's pants where a bulge already was forming.

"Oh fuck this just fuck me NOW!" Harry was panting, his body wringing in ecstasy. He had really missed the feeling of Rodolphus's cock inside of him.

"Patience my darling, patience…" Not that it was worth so much, Rodolphus was almost as impatient as Harry. Since the new term had started they had not had the time for very much fun and love making, usually they met up in the room of requirements and that was exactly where they were at the moment.  
Taking the bottle of lube that was lying on the floor, Rodolphus used a liberal amount of lube.

"Want it?"

"Fuck yeah… fuck me, already!" Rodolphus did not have to be told twice. Sliding into his lover, Rodolphus started at a ridiculously slow pace, slowly going faster whilst he stroke Harry's cock. Harry pulled his arms around Rodolphus's neck, drawing the older man as close as they possible could get to each other.  
Both came at the same time, screaming out on pleasure in a mind blowing orgasm. For a few moments Rodolphus did not move from above Harry, but after a few minutes he pulled out lying down beside Harry.

"That was the most amazing sex I've ever had."

"Yes, I quite agree with you on that," Harry was breathless, but happier than he had been in a very long time.  
Lying beside his lover on the big bed, Harry was slowly taken over by sleep.

* * *

Good bad, blah blah blah, the usual whining, but still **please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

From that meeting and onwards, intensive planning had been going on, and four and a half week passed fast, Dumbledore would leave the next day for his business. People had been owled and everything had been out planned into the minuscule details, they could not afford anything going wrong. These past weeks had been hectic but very rewarding. They had now a water proof plan, (not literally of course) and they were all waiting for the big day.

The easiest part was getting away from Hogwarts, it was Minerva, Tom, Severus, Rabastan, Lucius, Rodolphus, Harry and Hermione the rest would stay at the castle. Bill, Charlie and Bella would meet them on the way, Narcissa would not be participating but she was to make sure that Dumbledore's diary got into the right claws, sorry I meant hands.  
Getting into the ministry was not very hard, when you had Lucius Malfoy, but to get everyone else in without raising a few eyebrows was a bit harder but they managed.

"Where is he suppose to be?"

"Somewhere near the department of mysteries, I think."

"Ok, let's move, everyone knows what they're supposed to do?" A chorus of yeses was heard, everyone was ready.

Everyone went their separate ways, the plan was to catch Dumbledore and lock him into a corner, who cast the spell would not be important, only that they got him.

HP

The plan actually worked, there had been a few questions as it had been formed by Harry but for once it seemed to work. Minerva, Tom, Rodolphus, Bella, Bill, Charlie and Hermione caught him; no one seemed to notice the obviously missing Harry. Severus and Lucius were to make sure that no one noticed what was happening in the hidden corridors of the department of mysteries.

"Ah, Tom do you actually think you can beat me?" asked Dumbledore, with a wry smile on his lips. Tom did not like the way Dumbledore spoke; raising his wand Tom did not let his eyes off the old man. Dumbledore was old but he had a hell of a lot more tricks up his sleeves. Not only that but he was one sneaky/dangerous old goat. A fiery duel, this time a lot more hanged on it than the last time when their roles still were switched.

"You will die today Dumbledore don't think anything else." No one had the time to react when Dumbledore attacked but instead of firing at Tom, Dumbledore attacked the others. Bella had barley time to duck, when a slashing curse came her way. A few moments of furious battling Dumbledore hit Charlie with a blood boiling hex but luckily it did not hit its target but shot a huge hole in the wall, covering Charlie on stone. Seeing his chance of escape, Dumbledore fled.

HP

Harry was lost, it was not that he was bad at reading directions it was just that all the halls looked the same in the god forsaken place. He was walking aimlessly through the corridors when the others were busy with Dumbledore.

"Damn, why can't they have signs that tell you were to go… frigging wizards," grumbled Harry.

"Looking for something my lad?" Harry had a hard time not screaming, placing a hand above his heart.

"Christ in heaven! Don't scare me like that!" The man in the painting gave him a jovial smile.

"Sorry, but I do not get many visitors, very often." Harry felt as of Christmas had come early.

"Oh yes, could you tell me where this place is?" Showing the man in the painting the map, of the department, Harry hoped that the man knew how to read a map. There was a huge red cross over the place where they would eliminate Dumbledore and there was even written in bold letters, 'Here will Dumblefuck die, very painfully'. What Harry did not know was that he was holding the map the wrong way.

"Why of course my good lad! You just have to walk straight through this corridor and turn right," answered the man on the painting.

"Thanks got to go!" Walking down the corridor, Harry heard a pair of footsteps getting closer. Harry had no time to decide if he should hide or just go on when a very out of breath Dumbledore appeared in front of him, the old man's magical powers may not have gotten weaker but he was certainly not very well trained. Both parties stopped dead in their tracks staring at each other for a few minutes.

"Why hello headmaster do come often here?"

"POTTER!"

"Well yes, that is my name." Harry was pointing his wand at the old man, his eyes colder than ice. His green eyes shone brighter than the avada kedavra curse.

"I do not have time for your foolishness boy, AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry ducked and concentrated on the headmaster.

"Supplicium aeternum!" shouted Harry. (forever punished) these were the words Harry was to say but at the moment Harry cast the spell he did not think of it but of a quote he had read in a book for mad people, thanks to the weird painting that was hanging on the wall. A bright flash shone, when the dust had fallen back into place on the floor, Harry could not believe his eyes, a mad grin was forming on his lips.

HP

Hermione wanted to scream, they had lost him and Charlie was hurt, not badly but still hurt.

"Come on we have to find the old man before he escapes." Commanded Tom, he was seething with anger. How could he have been so careless?  
They did not get far before they saw Harry coming towards them, carrying something fluffy in his arms, a calm expression on his face.

"Harry! Good god, are you OK?" asked Hermione.

"Yep, I'm fine 'Mione you don't have to worry." Popping the p, Harry grinned.

"Have you seen Dumbledore?" asked Bella, the annoyance was clear in her voice.

"Yeah, ran into him when I was looking for this place."

"Then where is he?" Harry looked a bit sheepish and showed them the little fluffy poodle that had been struggling to get away from Harry. The rest stared at Harry as if he was mad.

"That's Dumblefuck?" asked Rabastan in an astonished voice.

"Oh yes, now I know why Minnie always told us to concentrate on the spell and not let our thoughts go their own merry way…"

"Harry James Potter!" Harry gulped, Hermione did not seem very happy.

"So really what happened?"

"Oh, I thought of a quote I've read in a book when I cast the spell, there was this really funny painting the wall… the after effect is quite interesting don't you think?"

"And pray tell us, how did the quote go?" Harry grinned at Tom.

"It went like this 'Poodle semper esse' (Forever a poodle). Hermione sighed but neither she nor the others could stop from laughing it was such a Harryish thing to do.

"Only you Harry, only you…" Taking the poodle from Harry, Rabastan grinned evilly at it. If you looked carefully enough you could have seen the dog gulp.

Getting out they noticed was almost easier than getting in and no one seemed to notice the poodle that was struggling horrible in Rabastan's iron grip.

"This is almost ridiculous!" complained Bill.

"Bill you did not hit your head, did you? There are no dementors' here, so that can't be the problem."

"Come on! This is supposed to be the ministry of magic and we can just walk in and out of this place and no one finds it weird!" exclaimed Bill.

HP

Severus and Lucius were not in a hurry to get out from the ministry, their little plan had worked fabulously no one had thought it was weird that a corridor in the department of mysteries had collapsed or that Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus had been seen with 2/3 of the golden trio.

"Come on, Sev let's go," said Lucius and both men strolled out from the ministry heading for the leaky cauldron. Now it was all up to Narcissa to make sure that Skeeter published the information on Dumbledore at the right time. Not that anyone really was worried, like Sirius when he still was alive, Narcissa has the creepy power of getting almost anyone to do as she wished, everything from charming, to scaring the shit out of someone.

"What have I told you about calling me Sev!" Severus fixed his onyx eyes on the blond man, in a glare that even would have scared Merlin.

"That something horrible will happen to me if I call you that but still nothing have happened", said Lucius, smiling at his old friend.

"Exactly… either way I hope everything went well, you can never be too careful when you deal with that old goat," stated Severus, his eyes fixated on the road ahead of them.

HP

Laughter and merrymaking, the mood was light and everyone was in good spirit. Then again the good mood could have a lot to do with the fact that Tom finally took out the finer liquor and not the whiskey that they had been drinking out through the year. There was wine, arrack, Russian vodka and even some sake and lots of it. There was only one missing and that was Rabastan, he had said that he had some business to take care of, and so he had taken the now Poodle Dumbles with him and left.

"Aw, poor Sevvy is alone when Rabastan is not here… here take a drink!" Harry was almost totally intoxicated, with a huge silly grin plastered on his face. Whilst sitting in Rodolphus' lap, and a bottle of the finest Russo-Baltique vodka in his hand.

Everyone were sitting in Tom's private room/their meeting room, Tom, Lucius, Narcissa, Bella, Rodolphus, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Severus and Minerva.  
Severus was sitting in a chair on the side, a glass of scotch in his hand. It felt weird that the man that had tormented him for such a long time was gone. It was as if a heavy burden had lifted from his shoulders, he was free in a way…  
The party had been going on for a few hours when Rabastan appeared in the doorway with a very satisfied grin on his face. Silence fell over the room.

"So where is our Poodle?" asked Charlie nonchalantly.

"Oh, don't worry about that, after all he is a dog so he should live like one, right?"

"What did you do with him?" it was Minerva who asked, but she sounded more amused by her former student's antics than anything else.

"Well… I met this, mmh… 'charming' lady who was interested in, -how should I put this…- buying him," said Rabastan. Luna was giggling, and gave Rabastan a small wink that no one else seemed to notice.

"Who was she?"

"My dear Cissy, don't be so impatient. The woman who was interested in him, called herself…" Rabastan paused, everyone were leaning forwards in their chairs eager to find out who it was, "…Marge Dursley." Silence hung like a brick wall in the room, before Harry erupted in a fit of totally fanatical/hysterical laughter. It was almost as if he had lost his mind, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Hermione too, was trying to hold her laughter but it did not go very well and soon she had joined Harry on the floor, rolling around in hysterical laughter.

"Holy mother of Mary, I don't know which one to feel sorry for!" spluttered Hermione. The other occupants in the room, did not understand, well Severus did but he kept quiet, his eyes fixated on Rabastan.

"Why would you feel sorry for the damn poodle?"

"B-because, Mar-marge Dursl-ley is m-my aunt, kekekee…"

"Okay so Harry has totally lost his marbles, then again the question is, has he ever had them or did he accidentally put them up on e-bay when he was younger…" murmured Draco. How Draco knew about e-bay no one wanted to know, but it did not stop them from giving him a curious glance.

"No you see, she has a very interesting view on dogs and people in general, not only that she absolutely hates anything that is not 'normal', and magic and weird poodles are certainly not normal on any level, right?" asked Harry with a wicked grin. The other occupants in the room, started to grin at that too.

"I propose a toast to our horribly nasty way of getting rid of old Dumblefuck, CHEERS!"  
The mood had gotten much happier and lighter when Rabastan had appeared; even Severus had bestowed a small smile upon his lover.

HP

The partying continued long into the night, they were lucky that it was a Friday evening and not Sunday; even if the students missed one of the biggest parties in their year this was so much better. Hermione was ecstatic to have both Bill and Charlie there even when she would have to stay in the trunk where they slept. Minerva had helped Bella and Narcissa out of the castle and had then retreated to her own private chambers whilst the rest where making their way back to their own sleeping quarters in their own pace. Draco and Blaise left first and the even Luna and Neville went, Rabastan and Severus sat quietly in the secluded corner talking in soft voices, not noticing the horny people and the sexual tension in the room. Lucius whose magic sensitiveness loved to act up in situations like these had been carried from the room by Tom, not that anyone noticed everyone was too intoxicated by the time.  
Harry giggled, and pulled Rodolphus with him they moved quietly through the deserted corridors until they reached the room of requirements. Rodolphus did not waist one minute, picking Harry up, carrying the boy bridal style into the room, placing Harry on the bed.

"Let's make this one very special, my love…" murmured Rodolphus, kissing Harry softly on the lips. Gazing into Harry's beautiful green eyes, Rodolphus felt a strong wave of love come over him when he watched his lover.

oOo

Not that he was the only one, Severus and Rabastan had quitted the party to get some sleep and because Rabastan did not want to leave Severus alone for a very long time, Rabastan decided that he would walk his lover back to his chambers.

"You don't have to walk me back; I am fully capable of taking care of myself," if Rabastan did not know Severus as well as he did then he would have thought that he had gone insane, because the cold and reserved man actually pouted. Well okay not pouted, pouted but almost. Rabastan grinned and took Severus hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

"But I want to, either way Dumbles is gone so the risk of getting caught is miniscule." Severus sighed, Rabastan was really a relaxed person but he made Severus feel so safe, it was weird. It was a completely new feeling but he liked it. Stepping into his private quarters, Severus headed straight for his bedroom; he was so tired and needed desperately some sleep. Rabastan seeing his lover so tired, helped in undress and get into the bed. Rabastan did not stay up but he too undressed and joined his lover on the bed.

"Sleep well my love…" whispered Rabastan.

oOo

Hermione could not wipe the smile of her face, she was just too happy. Lying between Bill and Charlie, who both were fast, asleep, Hermione lit a cigarette. It had been one hell of a strange and crazy year, and the best part was that no one had yet figured out that she was the one behind the small Christmas prank. Hermione giggled, and laid back down pulling the covers over her head, so that she would not wake her lovers.

HP

Dumbledore's disappearance went unnoticed for a week before people started to get suspicious/worried. Two weeks after the rumors started to fly, published the daily prophet their most read story in over a decade, the lies and manipulations of Albus Dumbledore. Rita Skeeter had never been more sought after or believable than after this story. It was weird how good she was at making people believe her crap, on the other hand this time it was a true story…

It was almost creepy how well the plan had been executed and performed.

* * *

Good or horrible? Please review! As always it makes me very happy when you review :)


	14. Epilouge

**EPILOUGE**

Two weeks had passed since Dumbledore's death had been revealed. Chaos was a word you could very well describe how the magical world felt. Dumbledore, the icon of the light side, had been discovered to be nothing more but an twisted old man and Voldemort who had been feared, yes he was to be feared but at least the was honest, was the so called 'good one'. Everyone on the dark lord's side, world hard to pass through laws, remove laws and make sure that the magical world stays safe and hidden from the muggles.  
Tom knew that it would take some time before people would trust him, but then again, Rome was not built in a day either. The ministry of magic was slowly being remade; new posts, old posts were given to competent people who knew what to do. Half-breeds like werewolves were no longer classified as beasts. Thanks to the wolfsbane potion no one would need to be afraid of them anymore and people would no more have to fear for their lives. A werewolf could now have an employment and live a normal life as any other citizen.  
All renovations would take time but the future was shining.

Lucius and Narcissa had a very silent divorce where both were happy, Lucius bought a 'small' house for Narcissa and her long time lover, whilst he stayed in the manor where Tom now usually spent all his days and nights. Draco lived there too but he was very busy, as one of the persons responsible for the reconstruction of the Ministry.

Rodolphus and Bella were married, but that did not stop either from doing what they wanted, Harry who was on a very good foot with Bella did not car, because he knew that Rodolphus loved him.

Rabastan proposed to Severus who accepted, their wedding was not big or elaborate but it suited them fine. Neither was much for big complicated things. Severus continued as the potions professor at Hogwarts and because Rabastan did not wish to be separated from his 'wife', Rabastan applied for the position as the DADA teacher.

Hermione, like Draco was very busy with the ministry but that did not stop her from taking coffee breaks now and then, flooing back to her apartment which she was sharing with Bill and Charlie. Because you can't be married to two people at the same time, they decided to only have promising rings and that suited Hermione very well. Marriage had never really been her thing.

Not so much to everyone's surprise, Neville and Luna got married. It was a very beautiful wedding where the bride wore yellow. Lucius had been so happy that he had smiled through the whole ceremony.  
And Minerva continued as the headmistress of Hogwarts, for many years onwards.

**-THE END-**


End file.
